Die Nacht war ihr Freund
by Picie
Summary: Neuer chapter in sicht! yahooooooooo! .v
1. Eine Diebin und ihr Schachzug

Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
-Teil 1-  
Die Nacht war ihr Freund und sie liebte die Nacht, denn alles war still, dunkel und geheimnisvoll. Ein kleiner Schatten, der durch den Mond an die Wand geworfen wurde, huschte um die Ecke. Eine elektrisierte Stimmung lag in der Luft und ihr Körper spannte sich bei der kleinsten Bewegung an. Leises Trippeln war zu hören. Ein kurzes Aufatmen, dass den kleinen Flur entlang hallte. 2 Augen schauten nervös hin und her. Blitzen auf als sie die hinweisende Tür erblickte. Auf einem Goldschild blitzte das Wort SAFE. Sie holte leise Luft und hielt den Kragen ihres schwarzen Overalls an den Mund.  
  
"Bin am Ziel. Teste auf irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen." Sie griff in den kleinen Rucksack auf ihrem Rücken und holte einen kleinen Beutel hervor. Die maskierte Frau griff in diesen und holte Pulver hervor. Sie pustete den feinen Staub und dieser flog durch den gesamten Flur und rieselte langsam nieder. Ihre Augen erforschten jeden Winkel und tasteten sich wieder an das kleine Micro an ihren Kragen.  
  
"Negativ. Nichts im Flur. Checke Tür." Sie ging auf die Tür zu und tastete nach dem Henkel. Doch sie tastete ins Leere. Sie schnaufte leise.  
  
"Auch das noch." Sie fuhr mit den Fingern um den Türrahmen umzu und versuchte etwas in der schleierhaften Dunkelheit zu ertasten.  
  
"Was ist denn?", ertönte eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr. Sie konzentrierte sich weiterhin und fühlte einen kleinen Hukel, der wenn sie ihn mit ihrem kleinen Fingern umspielte einen Kasten ergab.  
  
"Eine Schiebetür.", flüsterte sie leise und fühlte eine kleine Einkerbung und öffnete das Kästchen. Sie griff in ihre Tasche holte eine kleine Taschenlampe raus. Als das Licht auf die Ziffernblatt fiel, lächelte sie.  
  
"Ein Klaks.", flüsterte sie lachend ins Micro. Sie steckte die Taschenlampe im Mund und holte einen Schraubenzieher hervor. 2 Schrauben fielen zu Boden und Bulma schnitt den roten und blauen Draht mit einem Taschenmesser auf und verband eine Ende mit den anderen. Als sich die Tür, wie erwartet, öffnete und sie schnell die Schrauben ins Gehäuse wieder einbaute, hörte sie noch wie eine die Stimme ihr sagte:  
  
"Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn unsere kleine Diebin Bulma das nicht geschafft hätte.", neckte sie die Stimme in ihrem Ohr. Ein weiteres Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Ja sie war eine kleine aber bedeutsame Diebin und das war alles was ihr noch geblieben war.  
  
Als sie aus den Dachbodenfenster entschwand und flink über den hohen Drahtzaun kletterte, hielt ein kleiner, schwarzer, alter Flitzer genau vor ihrer Nase. Sie zögerte nicht lange, öffnete die hintere Tür und sprang schnell rein.  
  
Ein Mann, Ende 20, schaute in den Rückspiegel und lächelte als Bulma sich die Mütze über den Kopf zog und sich eifrig über die Haare fuhr.  
  
"Hast du´s?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
"Für wen hälst du mich? Bei so einfach Einbrüchen, könnte ich sogar zwischendurch mir die anderen Zimmer anschauen. So was von unvorsichtig. Keine Kameras, keine Laser, nichts, gar nichts." Sie griff in ihre Jacke und holte eine antike Uhr in der Hand.  
  
"Nun, so wertvoll ist sie nun auch nicht, Bulma.", sagte die Person auf den Beifahrersitz.  
  
"Das weiß ich ja wohl selber, Krillin.", sie seufzt und lehnte sich zurück in den das weiche Polster. "Aber ich möchte mal gerne was größeres tun, Yamchu. Etwas wobei ich mich beweisen kann." Yamchu sah wieder in den Rückspiegel und grinste.  
  
"Die Zeit wird kommen, Liebes. Ein oder 2 Coups noch und dann geht's richtig los. Wir wollen ja nichts riskieren. Denn das Schloss des Königs wird nicht so einfach wie du vielleicht denkst..." Bulma verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Oh, ich erzittere schon wenn ich seinen Namen höre. Vegeta... V e g e t a..." Bulma schüttelte sich künstlich und band ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. "Und das beste ist ja noch sein Sohn. Ebenfalls Vegeta. Sehr einfallsreich. Vegeta und Vegeta." Yamchu schüttelte den Kopf als Bulma über die Königsfamilie herzog.  
  
"Sei dankbar, dass sie uns Menschen am Leben gelassen haben. Sei dankbar, dass es uns nicht so erging wie fast der Hälfte der Menschheit. Und die andere Hälfte hat es auch nicht besser..." Die alte Geschichte. Schon wieder. Bla bla bla.  
  
Immer wenn Bulma sich über die Königsfamilie aufregte, erzählte ihr ihr Freund Yamchu das Gleiche immer und immer wieder. Wie gut sie es hätten. Pah! Anstatt versklavt zu werden, mussten sie stehlen und sich verstecken um über die Runden zu kommen. Sich ewig verstecken und irgendwelche Leute bestehlen. Was war das nur für ein Leben?  
  
Man hatte die menschliche Rasse nicht vollkommen vernichtet, da die Sayajins, wie sich die neuen Herrscher der Erde nannten, herausfanden, dass ein Kind dass aus einer "Verbindung" von Mensch und Sayajin entsteht enorme Kräfte entwickeln kann. So züchten nun die Sayajins langsam eine Armee der Supermacht, damit ihre Kraft nie mehr in Frage gestellt werden müsste.  
  
Als der Wagen zum stehen kam, waren sie schon tief in einen Wald gefahren. Hier in einer kleinen Hütte wartete schon Po, der kleine Hund von Yamchu auf sein Herrchen und Frauchen. Bulma und Yamchu legten sich lieber einen Hund zu als Kinder. Schließlich konnte Bulma von ihrer Arbeit keinen Schwangerschaftsurlaub beantragen. Sie hegte in Bezug auf Yamchu sowieso keinen großen Kinderwunsch. Ob sie Yamchu liebte? Sicher, sie hegt große Gefühle für ihn aber es war halt nicht die Liebe ihres Lebens. Und das wusste Bulma. Sie würde ja sowieso nicht den Mann finden, denn sie bedingungslos lieben könnte. Gibt es ihn überhaupt?  
Vegeta schlich wie eine Raukatze durch die dunklen Gänge, des Palastes. Sein Schwanz schweifte unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. Seine dunklen Augen blitzten auf, als er endlich vor seiner Tür stand und leise aufatmete. Plötzlich packte ihn jemand von hinten, wirbelte rum und schleuderte ihn zu Boden.  
  
Der Prinz keuchte und stand sofort wieder auf.  
  
"Ist das eine Art seinen Vater zu begrüßen? Sich in sein Zimmer zu schleichen?" Sein Vater verschränkte streng die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Sohn stellte sich kerzengerade vor ihm auf.  
  
"Ich wollte dich bei deinen wichtigen Besprechungen nicht stören, Vater." Seine Betonung lag auf dem Wort wichtig.  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich !wichtigeres! mit dir zu sprechen habe. Anstatt im Weltall durch die zu sausen solltest du lieber dich deiner Bestimmung entgegen stellen. Du musst dich mal langsam entscheiden." Vegeta gab ein Schnauben von sich und drehte ihn hochmütig den Rücken zu.  
  
"Ich brauche keine Frau um König zu werden." Sein Vater packte ihn an der Schulter und verstärkte den Druck. Er beugte sich zu ihm rüber und flüsterte:  
  
"Nein, aber einen Sohn." Der Prinz befreite sich aus den griff seines Vaters und ging wütend in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
- Ende Teil1-  
Hy! ^.^v  
  
Ja, da bin ich wieder. Also, abgesehen davon, dass ich absolut müde bin und ich die Überschrift dieser FF absolut zum Kotzen finde, (mir kamen keine Ideen hierbei, voll frustierend) bin ich froh hier wiedermal was zu schreiben. Ich hoffe auch irgendwie auf reviews; na ja ich weiß nicht!  
  
Ich bitte aber drum ^-^  
  
Auf Bald,  
  
*~Picie~*  
  
Warnung P.S. Wenn die hier jemand liest den ich kenne, wie z.B. Bebe oder Stinker, bleiben Morddrohungen nicht ausgeschlossen. ^o^´v 


	2. Ertappt und Versteckt

Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
-Teil 2-  
Bulma saß aufgeregt auf der Rückbank des kleinen Flitzers. Sie war feierlich angezogen. Sie hatte ein langes Ballkleid an, dass ihren Körper bedeckte,ihre schlanke Figur und ihre wohl geformten Kurven betonte. Sie würde sich heute einen Spaß draus machen und dem Sayajinvolk ins Gesicht zu lachen.  
  
Ach, wie lange musste Bulma auf diesen Tag warten? So fern war der Tag gewesen und nun war er da. Der Tag des Überfalls an das Königshaus! Endlich würde sie es diesen Sayajinvolk zeigen können! Um das Schmuckstück ging es ihr weniger... Obwohl es das schönste Wertstück der Sayajjin sein sollte. Ein schwarzer Diamant, so pechschwarz wie der Tod selbst, sollte er sein und doch so glitzern wie kein 2ter Stein dieser Galaxie, was Bulma für Übertreibung hielt. So wertvoll, dass so mancher sein Leben dafür riskieren würde, um dieses Wertstück sein Eigen zu nennen.  
  
2 Monate waren seit ihrem letzten Q vergangen und alles was sie in diesen letzten Tagen gemacht hatte, war Krafttraining. Sie musste äußerst gelenkig sein um den möglichen Laserstrahlen, die durch den Raum verliefen, ausweichen zu können. Der heutige Trubel im Königshaus würde ihr ganz gelegen kommen. Sonst wurden nämlich Wachen um den Diamanten postiert. Aber durch die bevorstehende Feier, die mehr als abscheulich sein würde, stand nix mehr im Weg.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Oh ja!!!! Wie sehr er seinen eigenen Vater und Namensvetter doch hasste. Niemand wäre auf diese Idee gekommen, als sein Vater. Ein Fest für ihn, den Prinzen der Sayajin und noch dazu kam, dass alle jungen Weiber von überall herkamen um sich vielleicht zu wünschen, dass Vegeta sie wählte. Und das schlimmste von allen war ja immer noch:  
  
Es waren alles Menschen.  
  
Eine sollte er zur Frau machen, um ein Ritual zu vollziehen, dass sein Vater eingeführt hatte, um einen starken Enkel zu zeugen. Na ja, nicht er sondern Vegeta selbst sollte es tun, um endlich sein Erbe anzutreten.  
  
Was für widerwärtige Kreaturen die Menschen doch sind. Und die Frauen waren die schlimmsten von ihnen. So schwach und verletzlich, dass man sie mit einer Handbewegung töten könnte. Aber gerade sie waren es die starke Söhne, sogar Töchter, zur Welt brachten, die eines Tages mehr als nur diese Galaxien beherrschten, die seine reine Rasse schon sich unterworfen hatte. Trotzdem. Vegeta machte sich nicht viel aus Frauen, egal ob menschlich oder nicht. Besser gesagt, er zögerte es lieber so weit raus wie möglich dieses endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Dieser Feier war einfach nur kindisch und er war schon einigen hässlichen Geschöpfen der menschlichen Rasse auf dem Flur begegnet und wäre lieber gestorben als eine von denen in sein Bett zu lassen. Anscheinend hatte der "Krieg", der erst zwischen Menschen und seiner Rasse geherrscht hatte, fast alles an menschlicher weiblicher Schönheit zerstört. Von der Intelligenz ganz zu schweigen. Dieses Rumgekicher...  
  
Er blickte nervös zur Tür und schaute noch mal aus dem Türschlitz. Sein Vater war auf dem anderen ende des Saals und ließ sich so dermaßen voll laufen, dass er nicht mal die nicht gerade vollschlanke Frau neben sich erkennen konnte. Brummend ging Vegeta nun durch die Tür und stieg stolz die Treppen runter, grüßte den ein oder anderen Sayajin, der sich der "Weiber" wegen hier nieder gelassen hatte. Als er sich neben seinen Vater abermals brummend niederließ, lachte dieser und klopfte ihn so stark auf die Schulter, dass er beinahe vom Stuhl fiel. Seine Laune? Am Tiefpunkt.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Als Bulma aus dem Wagen stieg, war der "Palast" nur wenige 100 Meter entfernt. Yamchu steigte mit ihr aus. Und als sie ihr schwarzes Kleid durchschüttelte, reichte Yamchu ihr ein kleines, nicht mal Knopfgrosses, Metallstück.  
  
"Das hier ist für dein Ohr. Du kannst mich dadurch hören und mit mir dadurch sprechen. Es ist sehr empfindlich. Flüstern reicht, ich kann dich dann deutlich genug hören." Bulma nickte und steckte sich das Mikro ins rechte Ohr. Schließlich ließ sie ihre langen, glatten, blauen Haare drüber fallen.  
  
"Seh es als Verlobungsring.", lächelte er und nahm ihr Hand.  
  
"Als ob wir jemals heiraten könnten, du weißt doch, dass das unmöglich.", lächelte sie bitter zurück. Sie war teils erfreut über diesen Satz, aber genauso traurig. Niemand würde auch auf die Idee kommen ein Diebespaar zu trauen. Es gab weder Las Vegas noch Kirchen, noch irgendwelche Priester. Die Welt hatte aufgehört zu beten... zu wem auch immer.  
  
"Es ist mir egal wie, aber wenn du wiederkommst, mach ich dich zu meiner Frau.", sagte er bestimmt und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss. Machte sofort kehrt und ging zielstrebig auf das gigantische Haus zu, wo in diesem Moment die Sayajins bzw. der König und sein Sohn Vegeta die Erniedrigung der weiblichen menschlichen Rasse feierten...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Horror. Ja, Horror traf es richtig gut. Vegeta hatte sich mittlerweile erst eine halbe Stunde in diesem Saal aufgehalten und er hatte das Gefühl, dass jede Minute seine Kopfschmerzen unerträglicher würden. Er musste hier weg und zwar schnell. Diese Weiber waren hier noch peinlich, wie sie sich nicht nur an ihn sondern auch an sein Vater ranschmissen. Versuchten ihm dreckige Wörter ins Ohr zu flüstern und mit ihrem dicken Brüsten prallten. Vegeta fühlte sich angewidert, als ein Weib sich versuchte auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Er stand abrupt auf, die Frau wurde auf den Fußboden befördert und fing an zu kichern. Sie war so dermaßen voll, dass sie nicht mal merkte, dass sie voll auf einem zerbrochenen Glas saß. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er seinen Platz und ging durch den gigantischen Saal, der gefüllt war mit lauten ätzenden, rufenden und keuchenden Stimmen von Frauen und seinem eigenen Volk, sogar Dienern und Wachen des Palastes, die sich über den einen oder die andere her machte. Sein Vater bemerkte dies überhaupt nicht. Er war voll mit sich beschäftigt und natürlich mit den 5 anderen Frauen, die sich seiner annahmen.  
  
Als er den Saal verließ, kam er in einen völlig abgedunkelten Flur, wo sich nicht eine Menschen/ Sayajinseele befand. Er ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich, und das an seinen Geburtstag... Plötzlich nahm er etwas wahr, wovon er nicht wusste, was es wahr.  
  
;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;: ;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
  
Bulmas Körper war vollkommen angespannt. Eigentlich tat ihr jeder einzelne Muskel weh und sie wusste nicht mal warum. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie so nervös war wie noch nie. Sie ging einen kleinen abgedunkelten Flur im ersten Stock entlang, folgte genau den Anweisungen in ihrem Ohr.  
  
"... und irgendwo im nächsten Gang muss die Tür sein.", sagte ihr Yamchu. Erwartend schlich Bulma die Ecke und stand nun in einer Sachkasse. Ohne Türen, ohne Treppe, ohne Fenster.  
  
"Hier ist nichts.", zischte sie angespannt und unterdrückte die nervöse Stimme Yamchus, der ihr sagte dass da aber was sein muss. Bulma zog den Rock ihres Kleides hoch und holte ein kleine Taschenlampe raus, die sie an einem Band um ihren Schenkel gebunden hatte. Sie leuchtet die Wand an und sah nur die einfache dunkle Wand, die sich 4 Meter hoch vor ihr erstreckte. Sie bekam Panik, die zeit drängte und wer weiß, wann die ersten Leute auf die Idee kamen sich in das erste Stockwerk zu begeben, wo sich die vielen Gemächer des Palastes befanden unter anderem die des Königs und seines Sohnes, wie Yamchu erzählte.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Mal überlegen. Was war auffällig an dieser Wand? Sie war riesig. ZU riesig. Es wäre unlogisch einen Schalter in er Wand anzubringen, die so eine große Fläche abdeckte. Hier waren keine Lampen oder Bilder aufgehängt, also... wo befindet sich der Schalter, wenn nicht an der Wand?  
  
Bulma öffnete die Augen und blickte verstohlen auf den Fußboden. Dort war ein Stück Teppich in einer Ecke, dass ein bisschen vom Boden gelöst war und Bulma grinste breit.  
  
:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Vegeta hatte schon einiges erwartet, aber das? Er blickte staunend zu der weit geöffneten Tür, die sich vor ihm befand. Der Tür zu dem größten Schatz, der Sayajin. Nur ein erfahrener Dieb hätte dieses Versteck finden können. Ein Dieb, der sich hier auskannte. Aber all die Gedanken, die er im ersten Moment sich gedacht hatte als er um die Ecke gegangen war, wurden zerschmettert von dem was er sah als diejenige sah, die für schwache Aura verantwortlich war, die er offenbar als einzig Nicht-betrunkener gespürt hatte.  
  
Und obwohl er innerlich etwas kochte, blieb er aber ruhig, hinter der Ecke versteckt, stehen und beobachtete sie, wie sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und die vielen roten Striche, die durch den Raum verliefen, anscheinend beobachte. Sie stand eine Weile regungslos da und für Vegeta sah es fast danach aus al, ob sie aufgeben wollte... Doch dann machte sie den Reißverschluss des Kleides auf. Das Kleid fiel zu Boden und sie stand in einer Art knappen, engen, kurzen Hose und einem Top da. Ihr langes blaues Haar, dass ihr über die Schultern hinweg fiel, band sie fest zu einem Zopf zusammen.  
  
Was sich nun für den Blick des Prinzen bot war irgendwie faszinierend. Elegant schob sie ihren, für Vegeta nicht minder attraktiven Körper, unter den ersten Stich hinweg. Dann musste sie sich auf die Seite legen um seitlich gerade aufzustehen. Der nächste strich musste sie von oben in gebückter Haltung überwinden... Sie verbog ihren Körper in alle Richtungen was für Vegeta wohl zugeben reizend aussah und kam doch tatsächlich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an . Angekommen und lächelnd nahm sie einen winzigen Beutel aus ihren Ausschnitt und blasste etwas staubmäßiges über den Diamant, der auf einen Samtkissen lag. Als sich aber für sie anscheinend nichts ergab, griff sie nach dem Diamant und steckte sich diesen auch in den Ausschnitt und zog den Reißverschluss, der sich vorne am Top befand, zu. Vegeta versteckte sich nun ganz hinter, der Wand, wo sich die Tür befand, als sie sich umwand, um den selben Akt von vorhin zu wiederholen.  
  
Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf den Lippen des Prinzen.  
  
Der Abend wird doch amüsanter, als zuerst gedacht.  
Hoi Leutzchen!!! *löl*  
  
Ich hab mich wirklich sehr über die Kommentare gefreut! W i r k l i c h! Bin an so viel Feedback nach dem ersten Teil gar net gewöhnt... *übertreib* Ich hoffe euch gefällt wie es weiter geführt hab und es ist euch nicht zu lang(weilig). ^_^°  
  
Freue mich auf eure Reaktionen...  
  
Bai, PiCiE  
  
###FeTTeN GrUß An mEiNe KleEnE "ToChTa". LiEbE dIcH ! ### 


	3. Vegetas Plan

Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
- Teil 3 -  
Sie hatte es geschafft! WoW!!! Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft. Den, zugegeben schwierigen, Q zu machen. Sie fühlte in dem Moment stolz, als sie den letzten Strich der Laserstrahlen überwand und sich nun sicher aufstellen konnte. Doch noch wog sie sich nicht in Sicherheit. Sie musste hier noch irgendwie sicher raus. Schnell zog sie sich den roten Stoff über ihren Körper, der ihr Diebesoutfit verbarg und fühlte den Stein deutlich bei ihrer Brust. Ein breites Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Der Stein sah wirklich atemberaubend aus und nicht nur das, er fühlte sich auch noch gut an. So .... "weich", dass sie bezweifelte das es überhaupt ein Diamant war. Ungewöhnlich. Aber sie spürte ihn deutlich.  
  
Sie riss den Reißverschluss hoch, öffnete ihre langen Haare und schüttelte sie seicht über ihr Schulter.  
  
Sie flüsterte Yamchu, mit dem sie sich über ein Mikro verständigen konnte, zu.  
  
"Bin auf den Weg nach draußen." Ein erleichtertes Stöhnen war zu hören. Er hatte sich anscheinend richtig Sorgen gemacht...  
  
Nun ging sie aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür mit dem Schalter, mit dem sie die Tür vorher geöffnet hatte. So weit so gut. Sie schlich um die Ecke und holte tief Luft, versuchte ihren Körper zu entspannen und lief gelassen, den Rest des langen Flures runter. Selbst wenn sie jemand hier sehen würde, hätte niemand Verdacht geschöpft. Hier im ersten Stock des Hauses hielt sich schon so mancher Sayajin mit einer Gefährtin in einen der Gemächer auf... Am Ende des Flures führte eine Treppe ins Erdgeschoss. Sie hatte es so gut wie geschafft. Plötzlich machte ihr Herz einen Sprung.  
  
Es saß jemand mit den Rücken zu ihr vorne auf den Treppen. Seine Hände waren nach hinten gestützt. Seine flammenförmigen schwarzen Haare erkannte sie kaum in dunkeln. Sie waren so dunkel wie die Nacht selbst. Seine helle Uniform wies auf einen breiten muskelbepackten Oberkörper hin. Seine Hände waren groß, was seine weißen Handschuhe bewiesen, die sich stark vom dunklen Teppich abtrennten. Einen Moment blieb Bulma geschockt stehen. Eigentlich hätte sie doch mit niemanden gerechnet, den sie auch noch alleine ohne eine Frau sehen würde. Und das schlimmste war ja noch: alles wies auf die Rasse Sayajin hin!  
  
Sie stoppte nicht lange, nur für einen Moment und nahm sich vor einfach an ihm vorbei zu laufen. Sie fühlte sich sicher in der Dunkelheit. Die Nacht verschleierte ihre roten Wangen, die sie von der Sache im Diamantenraum her hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war er sowieso nur betrunken. Nun gut, sie hoffte es inständig...  
  
Den Blick nicht noch einmal auf den Sayajin werfend, versuchte sie möglichst gelassen, jedoch im schnelleren Schritt, an ihn vorbei zu gehen. Noch rührte er sich nicht ein Stück. Ihr Glück.  
  
"Wohin denn so eilig?" Sie blieb reflexartig stehen, wagte aber nicht ihr Gesicht zu ihm umzudrehen. Wie versteinert blieb sie stehen. Ihr Puls raste unaufhörlich. Eines wurde ihr schlagartig klar: Sie hatte Angst. Es war nicht zu verleugnen. Vor allem nicht, als sie merkte wie er hinter ihr aufstand und sich langsam auf sie zu bewegte. Verdammt, wieso musste das ihr jetzt passieren. Wusste er was sie getan hatte???  
  
"Ich will nur zurück zum... Fest.", sagte sie zögernd. Sie drehte sich doch noch zum ihm um und sah das er keinerlei Miene verzog.  
  
"Was sollte ein Weib wie du dort suchen?" Weib??? Moment mal sie war nicht irgendein Weib, sie war Bulma, eine ... Diebin. Nun, das konnte sie ihm ja wohl schlecht sagen, auch wenn sie das Spiel, dass er spielte, nicht ganz durchschaute. Sie wurde nervös durch diese Fragerei und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Ich wollte.. ich meine, ich habe den Prinzen noch gar nicht gesehen. Ich meine deswegen sind wir doch hier... ich meine..." Sie verstummte und schaute ihn etwas unsicher entgegen. Noch nie hatte man sie nach einem gelungen Q erwischt... bzw. war sie jemanden begegnet von der Rasse Sayajin ganz zu schweigen. So wirklich war sie auch nicht einem jemals begegnet. Aber eines musste sie feststellen. Sie sehen bzw. er sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus... Bulma ärgerte sich über die Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gingen. Was war nur los? Warum blieb sie stehen? Und warum war sie verdammt noch mal so nervös?  
Vegeta musste innerlich auflachen, dass dieses Weibsbild von einer Diebin nicht den blassenden Schimmer hatte, wer er ist. Na gut, eigentlich war es ja nie so gewesen, dass sich Vegeta der Öffentlichkeit stellen... musste.  
  
"Du hast den Prinzen noch nicht gesehen? Ja? Deswegen bist du natürlich hergekommen..." Er ging weiterhin auf sie zu bis sie auf eine Wand stieß und nicht mehr von ihm weichen konnte. Ihr Blick war starr nach vorn gerichtet und er war sich seiner Sache sicher, dass sie Angst hatte. Er stand nur noch wenige cm von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und er spürte ihren heißen Atem, der seinen Hals streifte.  
  
"Ja, ich..." Sie hielt inne als seine Finger von ihrem Becken nach oben wanderten. Nun, theoretisch hätte Bulma ihn angeschrieen, geschlagen und beschimpft. Doch sie tat es nicht. Ihr Angst stieß ins Unermessliche. Selbst die Stimme, die sie in ihrem Ohr fragte, mit wem sie rede und was los sei, ignorierte sie.  
  
Seine Finger machte einen Schlenker zu ihren Bauchnabel. Er bemerkte lächelnd, dass sie zitterte. Eigentlich war dieses Verhalten untypisch für ihn, aber sie war irgendwie... er konnte es nicht in Wort fassen, aber wie die Menschen zu sagen pflegen: Sie machte ihn an. Aber nun, genug mit den Spielchen!  
  
Bulma zuckte zusammen als er mit einer schnellen Handbewegung von ihrem Bauch zwischen ihren Brüsten hochglitt und den Stein der sich da befand zu fassen bekam.  
  
"Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen, kleine Diebin?" Sie blickte abwechselnd von seinen Augen zu seiner Hand. Sie wurde entlarvt! Ein Sayajin hatte sie in ihrer Gewalt und sie war so gut wie des Todes, wenn das rauskommen würde! Die Stimme in ihrem Ohr schrie so laut vor Wut und Entsetzen, dass es sogar Vegeta mitkriegte. Er stutzte, nahm ihr Haar zurück und entdeckte die Wanze. Mit großen Augen blickte Bulma ihn nun an. Oh nein, jetzt wusste er nicht nur das sie allein an dieser Sache beteiligt war. Er nahm es ihr lächelnd aus dem Ohr und steckte es sich überraschend ins eigene Ohr.  
  
"...zu entwischen, Bulma. Hau ab!!!!! Versteck dich, wir holen dich raus!" Vegeta lachte leise.  
  
"Bulma?", fragte Yamchu leise.  
  
"Ihr wollt sie rausholen?", Vegeta lachte amüsiert weiter. "Selbst wenn ihr 100 Mann wärt, was ich bezweifle, könntet ihr sie hier nicht rausholen!" Nach einer betroffenen Pause von Yamchus Seite, sagte er:  
  
"Bitte, tu ich ihr nichts!" Vegeta schaute Bulma tief in die blauen Augen, dass es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runterlief.  
  
"Keine Angst... Ihr geschieht schon nichts schlimmes." Dann nahm er die Wanze aus dem Ohr, warf sie zu Boden und trat einmal drauf.  
  
"Nein!", entfuhr es Bulma. Beinahe hätte sie geweint. War denn jetzt alles vorüber und vorbei??  
  
"Psst!!!", machte Vegeta und legte Bulma die Finger auf den Mund. "Mach keine Schwierigkeiten und dir passiert nichts." Oh mein Gott, was hatte er mit ihr vor??? "Pass auf, du tust mir einen ,Gefallen´ und ich lass dich gehen." Vegeta dachte sich im Hinterkopf, dass der Plan, den er gerade ausheckte noch nicht mal so übel war...  
  
"Und dieser wäre?" Bulma musste draufachten ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, der wird dir nicht gefallen, aber du möchtest doch gerne hier wieder raus oder?" Bulma schaute ihn an, als ob sie es schon ahnte, aber das konnte sie noch nicht mal Ansatzweise.  
  
Als Vegeta zu ende erzählt hatte, fiel Bulma beinahe die Kinnlade runter.  
  
"ICH SOLL WAS???" Vegeta rückte noch ein wenig näher.  
  
"Halt dein Temperament zurück, klar? Wir sind hier nicht alleine."  
  
"Weißt du da was du von mir verlangst. Ich soll mich als deine Zukünftige, die dir einen Sohn austragen soll, ausgeben?", flüsterte Bulma beleidigt.  
  
"Doch nur für 4 Tage bis ich meine Reisevorbereitungen getroffen habe. Tust du es nicht, kannst du meinetwegen gerne dem König erklären, dass du seinen wertvollsten Schatz gestohlen hast." Bulma ließ sich diese Tatsache noch mal durch den Kopf laufen.  
  
"Okay okay. Also, ich muss doch nur deiner Familie verklickern, dass du mich ausgesucht hast. 4 Tage und dann bringst du mich hier sicher raus?" Vegeta nickte zögernd. Schlaues Mädchen. Aber ob er sie sicher rausbringen würde, wird er sich noch mal überlegen...  
  
"Deal?", fragte sie. Und Vegeta nickte zufrieden. Es ist zwar alles ziemlich kurzfristig geplant, aber dennoch eine Möglichkeit dieser Scheiße hier zu entkommen. Er wollte sein eigenes Königreich erobern und sich ein paar vernünftige Sklaven anschaffen, nicht wie diese Rasse Mensch. Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken.  
  
"Und nun. Komm ich muss dich jetzt meiner "Familie" vorstellen." Und nun konnte Vegeta ein kleines Lachen nicht unterdrücken... Denn er hatte vergessen diesem Weib zu erzählen, dass er zufällig Prinz war und sie sich in einen Hochverrat mir eingelassen hatte....  
-Ende Teil 3-  
Hoi Leutzchen!!! -.-´  
  
Naaaa! Da hätten wir´s! Teil 3. Hoffe ihr hattet die Lust zu lesen. Wenn ja, könnt ihr ja noch nen Kommi da lassen! *Büdde sach* Kommt schon, lasst doch nicht nach. Ihr könnt das doch -.-* ^.^v  
  
Vor allem sarah!!! Wenn du dir das schon runterziehst, ne? Dann kannst doch mal eben einen machen... -.-  
  
Auf jeden Fall bedanke ich mich bei denen, die reviewt haben. (Hab mich echt gefreut, dass es euch gefällt.) Und ein kleines fettes Danke schön an Ischira über die Bezeichnung Fanclub. ^^ Nennt es übertrieben aber das fand ich lustig.  
  
Danke auch für die lieben E-mails.  
  
PiCiE  
  
P.S.: diese Sache mit Kakarott... Da sag ich nur... Geduld, meine Lieben. Geduld... 


	4. Chichi und Kakarott

Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 4  
  
Als Bulma mit ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft vor der Saaltür stand, kriegte sie schon weiche Knie. Wie sollte das nur gut gehen? Und was ist wenn dieser Sayajin doch log? Wenn er sich jetzt ein Späßchen draus macht sie zu verspotten und sich einfach einen Spaß draus machte sie vor dem Sayajinvolk zu präsentieren. Sie den König zu übergeben? Sie töten zu lassen und genüsslich zu sah wie sie sich in Schmerzen wand? Und überhaupt... gab es für den Sayajin das Wort Familie?  
  
Als Vegeta die Tür öffnete und sie einen Blick schon reinwerfen konnte, hätte sie am liebsten geschrieen und wäre weggelaufen. Sie spürte wie der Ekel in ihr hochstieg und die Scham, was aus ihrer eigenen Rasse geworden war. Sklaven. Sexsklaven.  
  
Er blickte forsch zu ihr zurück und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie sie da stand. Mit weit geöffneten Augen, die Hände vor den Mund halten und eine Hilflosigkeit ausstrahlend, die er schon oft bei ihrer Rasse gespürt hatte. Er machte eine Handbewegung, die ihr verdeutlichen sollte, sie solle nachkommen. Bulma schritt langsam über die Türschwelle und blickte abwechselnd von einem Tisch zum anderen. Glas lag auf den Boden verstreut, zersplittert. Die Luft war warm und unangenehm. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Spitze Schreie hallten durch den Raum, die sie aufzucken ließen. Sie kam sich vor wie ein kleines Lämmchen im Raum des großen Löwen.  
  
Es schockierte sie, dass es auf dieser Welt keine Liebe oder etwas anderes gab. Diese Frauen dachten, wie Bulma hoffte, nur ans Überleben. Sie kannten wahrscheinlich nicht mal den Namen, des Mannes, der sich ihrer annahm und den letzten Rest ihrer Seele beschmutzte. Aber... Moment mal, wie war überhaupt sein Name?  
  
Sie blickte sich selbst beinahe zwingend zur Seite und lief ein Schritt schneller um neben ihm zu laufen.  
  
"Sag mal wie heißt du überhaupt? Ich meine, wenn wir schon so tun als ob wir heiraten wollen dann mü...." Ihr Satz wurde von seinem Lachen unterbrochen. Wütend aber auch zugleich fragend blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Was?", fragte sie, ohne ihren Satz zu beenden. Er schaute zu ihr rüber.  
  
"Ihr Menschen habt schöne Wunschvorstellungen, was das Heiraten und so angeht." Wieder lachte er. "Aber keine Angst, du wirst es gleich erfahren." Er nahm sie unsanft am Arm und ging mit ihr zu einem herrlich angerichteten Essen, wo sich ein großer, nein, riesengroßer Mann drüber beugte und Essen, dass sie vielleicht an einen Tag verzerrte, er innerhalb von 2 Sekunden aß. Er hatte die selbe weiße Uniform, jedoch mit einem schwarzen Umhang. Seine Gesicht und seine flammenförmigen Haare, die allerdings typisch für die Rasse Sayajin waren, ließen drauf schließen, dass er wohl der Opa, Vater, Onkel oder ähnliches von ihrem Entdecker sein musste. Bulma schätzte, dass es wohl Zeit wäre kein Gesicht zu ziehen. Setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf, so gut sie konnte. Bulma ging mit ihm zu seiner "Familie" und stellte neben ihm und versuchte nicht gleich in Tränen auszubrechen.  
  
"Vater?", sprach er ihn an. Aha. Also doch der Vater. "Ich habe eine Wahl getroffen." Sein Vater sah abrupt zu Vegeta auf, schubste das Weib das ich von hinten umarmte und liebkoste brutal zu Seite. Er erhob sich vom Stuhl und sah Bulma direkt in die meeresblauen Augen, die ihn ebenfalls anstarrten.  
  
"Sie?"  
  
Als Bulma den Blick nicht mehr stand halten konnte, fiel ihr etwas auf. Alle Frauen, mehr oder weniger als 20, starrten sie an. Mit so hasserfüllten Augen, dass Bulma kleine Schauer den Rücken runterliefen. Da plötzlich packte sie eine Hand am Hals. Es war die Hand des Vaters, die ihr den Hals zu schnürte. Sie riss ihre Augen panisch auf, fasste aus Reflex an die seine Hand und versuchte sie von ihrem Hals zu ziehen. Sie stellte aber fest, dass der Vater sie nicht würgen wollte, sondern mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihren Kopf drehte um ihren Kopf betrachten zu können. Ihre Hand, die an seiner zerrte, schien er kaum zu merken.  
  
"Gute Wahl, mein Sohn. Sie wird uns einen hoffentlich gutes Kind zur Welt bringen." Dann ließ er sie los und Bulma taumelte ein Stück zurück. Sie griff sich am Hals, der furchtbar schmerzte. Sein Vater griff seinem Sohn um die Schulter und rückte ihn kurz an sich. Und sagte, etwas, das Bulma zusammenbrechen ließ.  
  
"Nun, mein Sohn, kannst du bald König werden." Bulma ging noch ein paar Schritte zurück. Was war das? König? Plötzlich fiel Bulma rückwärts zu Boden, prallte hart mit dem Rücken zu Boden. Plötzlich zählte sie 5 Frauen, die um sie rumstanden. Und sie wieder so ansahen, als ob sie ein Insekt wäre.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein!!!", schrie die eine. Und eine braunhaarige Frau beugte sich zu ihr runter, griff ihr in die langen Haare, schaute ihr ins Gesicht und spuckte sie an. Bulma konnte gar nicht fassen, was hier ablief. Er war er Prinz??? Vegeta... Plötzlich hörte sie eine kräftige Stimme, die hinter den Frauen ertönte.  
  
"Lasst sie los." Die Brünette ließ Bulmas Haare los und Bulma dachte schon, es wäre Yamchu gewesen, der sie nun aus ihrer Schmach befreien würde. Stattdessen erkannte sie eine breitgebaute Frau, mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihr glatte die Schultern runterfielen. Alle Frauen hatten sich zu ihr umgedreht und blickten sie eben so wütend, jedoch mit ein bisschen mehr Respekt an.  
  
"ER hat SIE erwählt und wenn ihr euch nicht sofort verpisst, habt ihr ein paar Probleme mehr als euch durchs Leben zu ficken." (*jaja*)  
  
Die Frauen drehten sich um und ließen Bulma liegen. Bulma setzte sich auf und wischte sich einmal über das Gesicht. Jemand hielt ihr die Hand vor das Gesicht. Sie blickte die Frau vor ihr an, die sie eben noch beschützt hatte. Sie griff nach der Hand und ließ sich beim aufstehen helfen.  
  
"Wie heißt du?", fragte die Frau sie schließlich. Bulma merkte, dass sie ein gewaltiges Stück größer war als sie selbst.  
  
"Bulma." Eine kurze Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Sie war Bulma unangenehm, dass Bulma sie auch nach ihren Namen fragte.  
  
"Ich heiße Chichi. Frau des ersten Generals Kakarott." Bulma fragte sich ob sie sich hätte anders vorstellen müssen. Bulma, die Diebin, die Hochverrat an dem König der Sayajin ausübt. Ja, das traf es ganz genau.  
  
Chichi lächelte sie auf eine ganz warme Art und Weise an.  
  
"Keine Angst. Vegeta tut dir nichts böses an. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das für dich." Oh wie aufbauend!!!, dachte Bulma.  
  
"Es wundert mich schon, dass Vegeta eine gefunden hat." Bulma schaute fragend zu ihr rüber.  
  
"Ich schätze mal das du keine Ahnung hast, wie das alles hier abläuft...", fuhr sie fort.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung worauf ich mich eingelassen habe." Chichi lachte leise auf, was aber sehr gekünstelt schien.  
  
"Gar nichts?" Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und Chichi vor fort. "Du hast also keine Ahnung. Armes Ding. Aber du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Wir haben erst in 2 Tagen Vollmond. Er wird HEUTE zärtlich sein." Bulma stutzte und blickte sie mit hochgezogener Stirn an.  
  
"Wie?" Chichi strich Bulma einmal über das glatte blaue Haar und lächelte freundlich.  
  
"Weißt du die Sayajins haben so ihre eigene Zeremonie. Sie verstehen nicht das unter Heiraten, so wie wir Menschen. Es ist nicht so ganz romantisch, wie du es dir wünscht. Sayajins sind wie blutrünstige Tiere und sie lieben den Geruch von Blut. Er wird dich heute schon zu seinem Weib machen." Bulma schüttelte ungläublich den Kopf.  
  
"Heute noch? Ich dachte wir hätten Zeit? Was für ein Ritual?" Bulma fing beinahe an zu weinen. Chichi machte ihr unbewusste Angst. Würde der Prinz der Sayajins sie wirklich heute noch...  
  
"Wofür warten, Bulma? Um euch besser kennen zu lernen?" Chichi wollte gerade weitersprechen als jemand sie von hinten packte und einmal herum drehte. Ein Mann mit pechschwarzen Haaren blickte ihr grinsend in die Augen. Er sah freundlicher und genauso jung aus wie Vegeta. Sie blickte ich kurz leicht schnaubend an. Doch er küsste sie schon gleich mit voller Hingabe und fuhr Chichi zärtlich durchs Haar und striff dabei das Haar zurück über ihr Schultern. Und da sah Bulma es. Eine Wunde. Eine Bisswunde an ihrem Hals. Die Narben verrieten, dass sie brutal hineingebohrt wurden. Oh mein Gott, gehört das zur Zeremonie???, dachte Bulma. Chichi wand sich nun wieder Bulma zu.  
  
"Kakarott, darf ich dir Bulma vorstellen. Sie wird die Frau von Vegeta werden." Kakarott war er also. Er blickte sie sanft an. Küsste dann auf Chichis Wunde. Das bestätigte die Annahme, dass die Wunde von ihm kam.  
  
"Na da kann man ja nur gratulieren." Oder Beileid schenken, wie man es nimmt, dachte Bulma. Plötzlich kam Vegeta Und stupste Kakarott in die Seite und blieb neben ihm stehen. Kakarott verneigte sich und ließ von Chichi ab.  
  
"Schön euch wiederzusehen, Prinz." Vegeta lachte und packte ihn am Nacken. "Lang nicht gesehen, alter Freund." Kakarott grinste ebenfalls.  
  
"Ich muss dir zu deiner Zukünftigen gratulieren." Vegeta sagte zu dem nichts.  
  
"Ich muss dir gratulieren. Habe gehört dein Sohn kann schon laufen." Kakarott blickte nun ganz stolz.  
  
"Unser Sohn wird schon bald seine ersten Kunststücke zeigen können. Wie ich hörte wird heute schon die Zeremonie stattfinden?!", sagte Kakarott. Vegeta blickte nervös rüber zu Bulma, die ihn genauso an sah.  
  
"Ich dacht erst in 4 Tagen...", sagte Vegeta langsam. Bulma hätte in Gedanken schreien können. Doch sie blieb ganz ruhig stehen.  
  
"Warum so lange warten Vegeta?" Vegeta grinste.  
  
"Weil in 4 Tagen Vollmond ist?" Kakarott klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"In 2 Tagen, meiner Bester." Vegeta blickte nochmals zu Bulma rüber. "Also dann wollen wir mal nicht stören." Kakarott nahm Chichi wieder in den Arm und Chichi hob zum Abschied die Hand.  
  
Nun standen sie beide da und keiner von ihnen wusste wie er sich hätte aus dieser Lage retten können...  
  
Ende Teil 4  
  
Halloooo!^^  
  
Ich weiß nicht genau ob man durch das durchsteigt was ich schreibe, aber ich geb mein bestes... Und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Bitte sagt mir wie es euch gefällt, ja? Je mehr reviews desto schneller klappt das hier... lol (das nenn ich erpressung.)  
  
Nimmts nicht so...  
  
Aaalso, bis dann dann.  
  
*knuddelZ*  
  
PiCiE  
  
P.S.- verzeiht die schwache Rechtschreibung aba ich hab nicht so die zeit alles noch mal deswegen durch zu lesen, ja? sorry 


	5. Die erste Nacht

Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 5  
  
Das Fest war auf seinem Höhepunkt angelangt und die Menge tobte und feierte ausgelassen. Vegeta ließ seinen Blick über den Saal wandern. Er entdeckte ein Paar Sayajins, die sich versuchten zu schlagen, da beide aber wohl etwas mehr als ein Glas intus hatten, war es gar nicht so einfach seinen Gegner zu treffen bzw. auszuweichen. Er entdeckte eine Frau, die daneben stand und stellte fest, dass es sich um sie handeln müsste. Vegeta musste feststellen, dass die zwei mehr intus hatten als 30 Gläser, als er sich die Frau genauer ansah. Plötzlich merkte er, wie der Blauschopf, der eben noch neben ihm gestanden hatte, vor ihm trat. Sie schaute nicht zum ihm hoch, schaute gegen seine Brust und sprach die Worte aus, die ihm selbst im Kopf rumschwirrten.  
  
"Wir haben ein Problem, schätze ich.", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Schätze ich auch."  
  
Doch Vegeta wusste dass sie nicht auf das Problem ansprach, dass ihm Sorgen machte. Ihr Sorge war es bestimmt, dass wenn man sie heute schon als seine Frau bekannt gebe, man sich ihr Gesicht unter den Sayajins einprägen würde. Man würde sie verfolgen und töten. Vor allem, wenn man herausfinden würde, dass sie nicht schwanger ist.  
  
Und da fing Vegetas Problem an. In 2 Tagen ist Vollmond. In 2 Tagen würde er es unmöglich schaffen heimlich Reisevorbereitungen zu erledigen. 3Tage vielleicht, aber 2 waren unmöglich. Schließlich hatte er vor, wahrscheinlich nie mehr wieder zu kommen. Da war einiges zu tun. Verdammt, wie konnte er sich nur irren??? Der Tag des Vollmondes war so etwas wie Weihnachten für die Sayajins. Die Nacht war wie ein Vollrausch und jeder Sayajin verspürt dann eine Art Lust. Entweder auf einen Kampf oder man hatte den Drang sich... fortzupflanzen. Und Vegeta hoffte für sich und dieses Weib, dass es so war, wie er es sich jeden Vollmond wünschte. Die Lust auf Blut und Tod. Nicht "Lust und ... ach, wie es auch immer hieß". Nun ja, er ist schon viel rumgekommen und er hatte schon hier und da seinen "Spaß", aber Kinder?  
Langsam stiegen sie die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hoch. Jeder auf der anderen Seite, als ob sie fürchteten sich zu berühren. Im ersten Stock angekommen, lief sie Vegeta schleichend ins Zimmer hinterher. Sie drehte sich desöfteren um und schaute nervös nach, ob ihnen jemand folgte. Doch das änderte nichts an ihrer Situation. In 2 Tagen würde es soweit sein. Ihre angebliche Zeremonie. Das heilige Ritual der Sayajins. Nun gut, er könnte sie ja auch einfach nur beißen und damit wäre die Sache ,gegessen´. Doch irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr, dass alles nicht so einfach werden würde, wie sie sich das gerade wünschte. Ob dieser Vegeta ihr wirklich noch helfen wolle zu entkommen? Und würde man sie nicht suchen und nicht aufgeben bis man sie gefunden hätte? Das waren alles Probleme gegen die sie nichts tun konnte. Würde sie sich jetzt weigern, wäre sie eh schon so gut wie tot.  
  
Doch etwas anderes, nicht erklärbares, machte sie unruhig und nervös.  
  
Vegeta stoppte vor einer massiven Holztür und warf Bulma einen kleinen Zeitenblick zu, der Bulma nicht verriet, was er gerade dachte.  
  
"Soll ich woanders schlafen?", fragte sie leise und sprach dabei unwissend einen sehnlichen Wunsch aus. Vegeta schaute brummend wieder zur Tür.  
  
"Ich denke, das wird unmöglich sein", sagte Vegeta und öffnete nun die Tür mit einem lauten Knarren.  
  
Als Bulma das dunkle Zimmer betrat, war sie erstaunt. Erstaunt vor so viel Raum für ein Zimmer. Es war einfach gigantisch. Vielleicht 8 Meter hoch und so groß, wie vielleicht die Fläche ihrer Hütte. Sie blickte einmal um sich rum und sah dass der rum wirklich kahl war. Er war schlicht in einer dunklen Farbe gestrichen. Bulma vermutete dunkles blau. Der Raum strahlte so eine Leere und Kälte aus, dass sie ohne weiteres in Bulmas Herz drang. Als Bulma drehte sich um als Bulma hinter ihr die Tür schloss.  
  
"Angst?", fragte er sie mit einer bestechlichen Ehrlichkeit im Gesicht. Er sah danach aus, als ob es ihn nicht wundern würde, wenn sie jetzt mit Ja antwortete. Doch das tat sie nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte sie sich wohl. Die Dunkelheit und die innere Einsamkeit waren ihr vertraut. Und dieser Raum hätte genauso gut ihrer sein können. Jedenfalls von der Einrichtung aus...  
  
"Nein. Sollte es einen Grund geben?"  
  
Vegeta ging in Richtung seines Bettes, das an einer Wand stand, wo eine großes Fenster eingebaut war. Das Fenster war ebenfalls gigantisch. So an die 6 Meter müsste es wohl groß sein. Riesige schwarze Vorhänge befanden sich daran.  
  
Er setzte sich auf das Bett, antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage. In 2 Tagen ist die Zeremonie und ihm schossen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Bulma ging in seine Richtung, stellte sich 2 oder 3 Meter neben ihn und schaute nach draussen auf den fast Vollmond.  
  
"Sag mal, muss ich den unbedingt von dir gebissen werden?" Vegeta schaute zu ihr auf.  
  
"Sei froh, dass du hier lebend rauskommst.", sagte er finster.  
  
"Gibst du mir die Garantie hier lebend rauszukommen?", sagte sie ernst. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen traurig.  
  
"Deine Chancen stehen 50 : 50. Versuch es." Er schaut ihr lange ins Gesicht. Sie hatte das Gesicht immer noch zum Fenster gewandt und ihre Augen reflektierten den hellen Schein des Mondes.  
  
Ihm fiel auf, wie schön sie war.  
  
"Warum werden wir genau in 2 Tagen miteinander... du weißt schon." Vegeta schaute nun wieder zu Boden. Sie war noch ein kleines Mädchen und noch so unschuldig...  
  
"Weil Vollmond ist, gehört nun mal dazu." Sie schnaufte. Aus ihm bekam sie auch nicht so viel raus. Sie wüsste schon gerne mehr über die Sayajins. Das hatte sie schon immer interessiert. Auch wenn sie mit ihm nie zusammen sein würde/ wollte, wollte sie es wissen. Was hat dieses Ritual auf sich? Und warum machte es ihm so viel aus, dass schon in 2 Tagen Vollmond ist. Er hatte doch eigentlich keine Probleme. Sie würde bald ein Haufen davon haben und er musste nur Reisevorbreitung treffen. Seit dem dieser Kakarott behauptete, es sei in 2 Tagen Vollmond, zog er ein ernstes Gesicht. Jedenfalls ernster als vorher. Aber da war, noch etwas was sie sich fragte... Warum wollte er eigentlich fort von hier???  
  
"Nicht das es mich interessieren würde, aber warum willst du fort von hier?", begann sie nach einer kleinen Pause.  
  
"Wenn es dich nicht interessiert, warum fragst du dann?", er grinste als er ihr antwortete. Sie schien sich doch nicht wirklich zu interessieren, was seine Beweggründe sind.  
  
"Na ja, kann mir ja egal sein. Vergiss es." Bulma schaute zu Vegeta aufs Bett runter und spürte eine komische Stimmung. Fast so als würde ihr Herz schneller anfangen zu schlagen. Er saß auf dem Bett und schaute zu ihr hoch, ohne jede Scheu sie direkt anzuschauen. Schließlich war es Bulma, die den Blickkontakt unterbrach. Morgen würde sie schon anders denken... Vielleicht könnte sie ja auch fliehen. Nun musste Bulma über sich lachen. Tja, hoffen hier fort zu kommen, war so realistisch wie der Weltfrieden. So viel sie wusste, hatte Vegeta morgen ein Treffen mit seinem Vater. Erklärungen mussten her für Vegetas Aufstand, nicht heute zu heiraten. Bulma wunderte sich sehr, warum der König ihn so schnell wie möglich zum Nachfolger machen wollte. Aber das war ihr doch egal. Sie wollte zurück. Nach Hause. Zu Yamchu...  
Regentropfen. Viele, viele Regentropfen, die gegen die Fensterscheibe hämmerten. Oder war es das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf, das sie langsam ihr Augen öffnen ließ? Nein. Sie erwachte sanft und bemerkte, dass sie gut eingebettet auf einen großen Bett lag. Angezogen und mit einem Geruch in der Nase, der ihr noch nicht allzu vertraut war. Der des Prinzen. Sie schreckte hoch. Der... der Prinz. Alles lief in einem 2 sekündigen Film vor ihren Augen ab. Auf die Bettdecke starrend, realisierte sie nun endgültig, dass es SEIN Zimmer, SEIN Bett und SEIN Geruch war. Geschockt blickte sie nach rechts, doch entdeckte die Leere in ihrem... seinem Bett. Er war fort, wohin? Stimmt, zu seinem Vater. Langsam erhob sie sich und streckte ihre Glieder. Sie blickte umher und bemerkte, das nichts in diesem Zimmer auf die Einrichtung eines Prinzen hinwies. Bis auf die Größe des Raumes. Sie ging durch den Raum und bis auf das Bett und einem Tisch inklusive 4 Stühle war hier absolut nichts. Außer der Eingangstür gab es noch eine Tür. Bulma ging drauf zu und öffnete sie. Ihre Augen glänzten als sie erkannte, was es war. Eine... Badewanne. Eine richtig große Badewanne. Bulma brauchte nicht lange um sich die Sachen vom Leib zu reißen und hineinzusteigen. Zu Hause gab es nur den kleinen kalten Fluss und hier eine Badewanne!  
  
Vegeta ging den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer und sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Nein, er war es. Er musste seinen Vater anlügen und ihm weiß machen, dass die Zeremonie morgen(!) erst sein sollte, da ihm Vollmond, am liebsten wäre. Ob es schlimm war seinen Vater anzulügen? Nein, für Vegeta kein Ding, aber die Zeremonie machte ihn so manche Sorgen. Weil es doch schon morgen war, musste er jetzt schon viele Vorbereitungen treffen, was seine Abreise betraf. Versorgung, Abflug, Planung, Ziel. Und bisher war er nicht dazu gekommen.  
  
Um ihn rum waren viele Diener oder auch Sklaven genannt, damit beschäftigt, den Dreck zu beseitigen. Er ging durch die große Aula, die zu den verschiedenen Stockwerken aufstieg bot. Er blickte nach rechts und sah eine blonde Frau, die gekniet neben einer anderen Brünetten lag. Ihre Arme waren um ihren weißen Körper geschlungen, der verdreht auf dem Boden lag. Sie schrie, vergoss bitterliche Tränen und sah immer wieder zu den 3 Männern auf, die um sie rum standen. Ihre roten Augen brachten kaum noch eine Träne raus, als sie den Frauenkörper neben sich legte und einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Die blonde Frau erhob sich, ging auf den rechten der dreien zu, packte ihn am Kragen und versuchte ihn zu schütteln, als würde er schlafen.  
  
"Sie war drei Monate deine Geliebte, verdammt. Und da kannst du sie so einfach töten??? Wie herzlos muss man sein, eine Frau zu töten, die einen auch noch liebt. Warum???? Sags mir!!!!!" Nachdem sie aufgeschrieen hatte und auf seinen Brustkorb hämmerte, sprach sie mit erstinkender Stimme weiter:  
  
"Und alles nur, weil meine Schwester unfruchtbar ist? Verdammt! Verstehst du nicht? Sie liebte DICH!!!" Der Sayajin verzog keine Miene. Weder der Trauer, noch des Glücks. So als ob er einen langweiligen Film schauen würde, der bald zu Ende sei.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Pause, hob der Sayajin den Arm und packte sie am Hals. Ein eisiger Blick streifte den der Frau. Sie begriff und schloss die Augen. Nur noch ein kleines Quieken durchdrang ihrer Kehle. Sie starb fast stumm, so als ob der Tod Erlösung gewesen wäre. Vegeta ging weiter. So was hatte er schon mehr als ein paar Mal gesehen. Tote Frauenleichen. Zum Tode verurteilt wegen ihrer Unfruchtbarkeit. Doch diesen Sayajin "kannte" Vegeta und er bezweifelte, dass es an den vielen unfruchtbaren Frauen lag, die er "zufällig" immer nahm, sondern eher an seiner... Vegeta musste lachen... Potenz. Viele Sayajins hatten Angst davor und viele Frauen fanden deswegen schon den Tod. Als er noch mal zum Geschehen blickte, rief er rüber:  
  
"Hey Jayaun! Seh zu, dass du den Dreck fort bringst. Hier riecht es nach deiner mangelnden Potenz." Der Sayajin warf ihm erst einen Blick zu, als Vegeta schon vorbei war, doch Vegeta spürte den Blick genau auf seinen Rücken. Doch er ging gelassen weiter. Wichtigeres war zu tun.  
  
Er beschloss nicht zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen, sondern zu Kakarott, mit dem er noch was bereden wollte. Währenddessen machte sich dessen Frau Chichi auf den Weg zu Bulma, die in der Badewanne lag und sich versuchte klare Gedanken zu machen.  
Ende Teil 5  
  
Hy!!!!! ^.-  
  
Also, was soll ich dazu sagen, nun... ich habe festgestellt, ich habe mehr angst vor dem Vollmond in dieser FF als Bulma und alle anderen weiblichen Wesen hier zusammen! *lol* ich weiß nämlich noch nicht wie es kommt, wann es kommt und ob es überhaupt kommt, weißt? *grr*  
  
Na ja und dazu brauche ich eure Kommentare... und zwar ganz viele. Damit hier mal was richtiges passiert! Nein, ihr sollt mir nicht sagen, was ich schreiben soll. Ihr seid sozusagen die Motivation etwas zu wagen, was ich mich nicht traue, weil es mir noch ein bissel zu wenig Komments sind -.- *hihi* (schaut euch "wash away those years" an oder "these dark eyes", das war der horror!!!! *sweatdrop*)  
  
Ich hoffe ihr seid fleißig, bzw. ihr bleibt es !!!  
  
Danke an Ischira, Kid, Little-pan15, J-chan, SSJSweety, BlackAngelGirl, und Yamuri!!! *knuddelZZZZZZ* Und außerdem an die lieben E-mailschreiber. ^.^v  
  
Bai, PiCiE  
P.S.: Kann mir mal jemand erzählen, wie alt Vegeta ist, wenn Bulma 18 wäre??? (*vonnichtsahnunghab*) Reines Interesse... -.-´ 


	6. Weg von dir

Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 6  
  
Als Chichi den Raum zu Vegetas Gemach betrat, war ihr schon komisch. Hier würde bald nicht nur der Prinz wohnen, sondern der König und seine Frau Bulma. Vegeta und Frauen. Ha, wer hätte das gedacht?  
  
Sie schaute sich in Vegetas Zimmer um und sparte sich ein Kommentar zu seiner häuslichen Einrichtung, obwohl ihr Mann auch nicht gerade einen viel besseren Stil hatte. Das Zimmer war leer... wo war Bulma? Sie schaute sich ein wenig um. Wobei sie nicht gerade viel entdeckte. Vegeta könnte alles haben, wirklich alles und er hatte nichts! Er hat kein Privateigentum, geschweige denn irgendjemanden, der alles für ihn war.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm sie ein planschen aus dem Nebenraum. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute sie zur Tür und setzte sich gelassen auf einen Stuhl bis Bulma langsamen Schrittes aus der Tür kam. Ihr Langen blauen Haare hatte sie zusammen gebunden und hochgesteckt. Nur ein Handtuch bedeckte ihre Blöße. Sie schritt an Chichi vorbei, ohne sie wirklich zu bemerken und ging gedankenverloren zum Bett rüber, wo sie sich in ihre alten Klamotten hingelegt hatte.  
  
"Wenn du willst, leihe ich dir neue Sachen.", sagte Chichi und erschrak Bulma so dermaßen, dass sie ihre Sachen fallen ließ.  
  
"Wie...? Wie bist du... hier reingekommen?", fragte sie völlig fassungslos. Im ersten Moment dachte sie Vegeta hätte auf dem Stuhl gesessen. Der Kerl verfolgte sie überall hin und wer weiß wie lange noch.  
  
"Na hör mal, ich wohn hier auch!", grinste Chichi und belustigte sich über die Frau des Prinzen. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und schaute sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
  
"Und? Was willst du hier?"  
*************************  
  
Die Nacht war schon wieder eingebrochen. Die rote Abendsonne hatte sich den Weg durch die Erde gebahnt und war verschwunden. Nur der fast volle Mond und viele kleine Sterne waren zu sehen. Es war schon sehr spät. In diesen Augenblick würde Bulma eigentlich mit Yamchu an ihrem kleinen Kamin sitzen und ihre Freunde würden im Nebenzimmer sitzen und sich einen kleinen Schluck Alkohol gönnen. Aber stattdessen war Bulma allein in dem Zimmer des Prinzen "eingesperrt" und war grad mal Chichi losgeworden. Nun, wäre sie wirklich Vegetas Verlobte, hätte sie einen schönen Tag gehabt.  
  
Nachdem sie von ihr neue Klamotten, eine locker sitzende Hose und ein blaues Top, bekommen hatte, hatte Chichi ihr alle Räumlichkeiten des Schlosses gezeigt, war sogar mit ihr draußen gewesen, im Garten. Sie war durchaus freundlich und Bulma fand, dass Chichi für sie große Schwester spielte. Klar wollte Chichi auch was über ihre Vergangenheit wissen, aber Bulma hatte abgeblockt und Chichi hatte dies noch nicht einmal stutzig gemacht. Chichi hatte ja selbst mal Familie gehabt. Sie hatte Bulma erzählt, dass sie mit ihrem Vater in einem kleinen Schloss gewohnt hatte, bevor die Sayajins auf die Erde kamen. Sie konnte sich noch eine Weile verstecken, aber schließlich hatte Kakarott sie gefunden und sie zu seiner Frau gemacht.  
  
Bulma konnte Chichi nicht verstehen, wie konnte sie jetzt so etwas wie Liebe für den Mann empfinden, der sich ihrer bemächtigt hätte und sie von den Leuten wegnahm die SIE liebte?!  
  
Ob Liebe wirklich so unfair ist? Jemanden zu lieben der so grausam ist? Konnte wirklich man wirklich Freunde und Familie einfach so aufgeben... für eine Liebe?  
  
Sie saß auf dem Bett Vegetas und schaute aus dem prächtigen Fenster raus. Raus zum Sternenhimmel, zum Mond. Er sah wirklich wunderschön aus und schien genau in das Zimmer. Ob Yamchu ihn auch sah?  
  
Ein kleines Knarren war zu hören und Bulma brauchte sich gar nicht umdrehen, denn sie hörte sein Schnaufen und Keuchen schon auf dem Flur. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss, dass Bulma umdrehen ließ. Die Helligkeit des Mondes ließ den Raum hell erscheinen und Bulma Vegeta deutlich sehen.  
  
Kleine rote Flecken bildeten sich auf dem Teppich. Vegeta hielt sich schmerzend den Arm und ließ ein kleines Keuchen durch seine Kehle dringen. Ein pochender Schmerz machte sich in seiner Schulter und im Arm breit, Kakarotts Ki hatte ihn erwischt und nachdem Kakarott aufhören wollte zu Kämpfen, war Vegeta einfach schnell abgehauen. Bloß weg von der Schmach akzeptieren zu müssen, dass Kakarott besser war als er, der Prinz der Sayajins. Kakarotts Kampfkraft hatte seit der Zeremonie seiner Frau und der Geburt seines Sohnes zugenommen. Und das so schnell, dass Vegeta nicht dagegen ankämpfen konnte, schwächer zu sein. Keuchend sah er zu Bulma rüber die den Kopf zu ihm gewand hatte und ihn verdutzt ansah.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, du blutest ja!", sagte Bulma und sprang vom Bett auf. Vegeta musste leicht lachen, wo er mit Schmerzen für bestraft wurde. Seine Bauchmuskeln waren angespannt und taten bei der kleinsten Bewegung weh.  
  
"Klar blute ich, Weib. Ich musste auch trainieren." Bulma stand vor ihm und sah sich die Fleischwunde am Arm näher an. Irgendetwas hatte sich reingebohrt und ihm die Haut ausgefetzt. Und das nannte er Training? Die Wunde war tief und musste versorgt werden.  
  
"Warte, ich werde es verbinden, ich hole Tücher um die Blutung zu stillen." Bulma wollte zur Tür rauslaufen, doch Vegeta packte sie am Arm.  
  
"Du gehst nirgendwo hin oder willst du, dass die Frauen draußen in die Hände fallen. Du bist nicht gerade beliebt, wenn du ohne Chichi oder mir rumläufst. Ich bin ein Kämpfer, kein Mann, der sich von einem MENSCHEN bemuttern lassen muss!!!" Bulma sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Da machte sie sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen und er verspottete ihr Verhalten auch noch.  
  
"Ich geh dahin, wo ich hin will! Mir doch egal was die und du von mir denkst." Bulmas Stimmenlage hatte sich von besorgt zu einem lauteren Ton hochgearbeitet.  
  
"Du wagst es mir zu wiedersprechen??!" Vegeta wurde nun auch sehr zornig. Kein Lebewesen hatte in seiner Gegenwart solche Worte überlebt.  
  
"Ich bin nicht deine Frau! Gewöhn dich dran!!!", zickte sie und da war es schon geschehen. Vegeta hatte die Beherrschung verloren. Vegeta hatte so doll zugeschlagen, dass sie zu Boden fiel. Vegeta entgegnete nichts und auch Bulma sagte nichts mehr. Sie schaute zu Boden und kniff die Augen zusammen. DAS hier würde sie nicht überleben. Sie hatte nicht mehr lange Zeit. Sie sollte weglaufen, nach Hause, solange sie noch konnte.  
  
Sie stand auf, blickte ausdruckslos in seine Richtung, riss die Tür auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte. Schneller und immer weiter. Die Flure entlang, die Treppen runter und den mächtigen Saal entlang. Wachen bemerkten sie, doch niemand rührte sich als der weinende Blauschopf an ihnen vorbei lief. Nur in einer dunklen Ecke sah man 2 schwarze Augen aufblitzen...  
  
****************  
  
Vegeta spürte Bulmas Ki noch deutlich, als sie schon aus dem Schloss rausgerannt kam. Er ging zum Fenster und sah wie sie sich gebeugt den Weg ins Freie suchte. Ihre Arme waren um ihren Körper geschlungen und Vegeta wusste wie empfindlich Menschen waren, wenn es um Kälte ging. Er kannte die Menschen. Ihre Habgier, ihr Schwächen, das hässlichste Gesicht und die vielen Gefühle, die sie in sich trugen. Deswegen war er von diesem Planeten so oft geflohen. Von dieser abartigen Rasse. Er kannte die Menschen zu gut, aber kannte er auch sie? Der Blauschopf hatte diesen einen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, als sie sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Einen, den Vegeta wünschen ließ, derjenige zu sein dem dieser Blick wirklich gegolten hatte. Voller Besorgnis und Wärme...  
  
Er konnte schon einige Reisevorbereitungen getroffen und er wusste, dass es in spätestens 2 Tagen soweit sein würde. Vollmond war morgen, ob das alles gut ginge?  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte er jemand anders. Hinter Bulma. Da war doch etwas hinter Bulma, das ihr hinterherlief. Etwas wovor Bulma floh. Nicht nur vor ihm sondern ein schneller Schatten, kaum erkennbar für das menschliche Auge, aber für Vegeta sichtbar.  
  
Jayaun.  
  
(Erinnerung: Der Impotente. ^.^)  
  
*************  
  
Bulmas Herz raste unaufhörlich. Es war sogar lauter als die Schritte, die sie verursachte. Sie konnte nicht mehr! Sie konnte wirklich nicht mehr. Sie weinte und musste gleichzeitig Luft holen um schnell laufen zu können, denn sie spürte, das jemand hinter ihr war. Vegeta?  
  
Bulma konnte kaum noch die Füße heben und schließlich fiel sie über ihre eigene Beine. Sie kam hart auf dem Schotter auf und kleine Steine bohrten sich in Beine und Arme. Ihr fehlte Luft um zu schreien, lag keuchend am Boden und kniff die Augen öfters zusammen, um wieder klarer zu sehen. Tränen liefen an ihrer geröteten Wange herunter und sie spürte wie sie jemand am Arm packte und mit Leichtigkeit hochzog. Vegeta?  
  
Nein, es war nicht der Prinz. Ein anderer Sayajin. Er schnüffelte an ihr und obwohl Bulma fast in Ohnmacht war, wehrte sie sich. Niemand durfte sie einfach so anfassen. Niemand! Sie versuchte den Sayajin von sich zu stoßen, versuchte zu schreien... doch nichts gelang ihr. Weder das eine noch das andere.  
  
"Na wenn das nicht die Bettgespielin von unserem Prinzen ist." Der Sayajin lachte laut heraus und schwang sie über seine Schultern. Bulma hämmerte gegen seine Schultern, doch nichts half. Er schien sie kaum zu spüren.  
  
"Tja, wenn der Prinz dich hier draußen rumlaufen lässt, muss auch damit rechnen, dass dich jemand anders findet." Plötzlich riss etwas den kräftigen Sayajin um. Als ob eine Druckwand gegen ihn gehämmert würde. Bulma schlug hart am Boden auf, versuchte den Kopf zu heben und da erkannte sie Vegetas Gesicht. Steinhart und fixiert auf seinen gegenüber, der schon wieder aufgestanden war. Dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.  
Vegeta spürte wie sein eigenes Ki in die Höhe schoss und sein Herz schneller anfing zu schlagen. Er spürte wie schneller und höher es schlug und seinen gegenüber die Knie zitterten. Seine Aura wurde sichtbar und seine Muskeln angespannter. Seine Wunden hatten sich noch nicht geschlossen, doch spüren tat er nichts mehr. Sein Level stieg von einer Sekunde zu anderen immer höher. Jetzt holte er tief Luft und hob die Arme. Eine große leuchtende Kugel und ohne zu zögern feuerte er sie ab. In die Mitte des Sayajinkörpers. Die Ki Kugel verfehlte Bulma zwar nur um cm, war dennoch gezielt geschossen. Alles erschien heller als zuvor und als die Kugel verschwunden war, war auch der Sayajin und sein Ki verschwunden.  
  
Vegetas Puls ließ nach und auch die weiße Aura um ihn rum, verschwand. Das war ein geiles Gefühl! Doch woher kam diese Kraft zu kämpfen? Woher dieser Wille, sie zu retten? Das würde er morgen mit Kakarott klären, doch nun...  
  
Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, nahm sie auf den Arm und drückte sie an seine Brust. Bulma, noch ihn Ohnmacht. Stöhnte etwas unverständliches und hob ihre Hand und griff an seinen Hals und drückte sich ebenfalls an ihn.  
  
"Und morgen... ist der Tag, den ich fürchte. Das einzige, was ich fürchte", sagte Vegeta noch leise.  
Ende Teil6  
  
Hoi! ^_^  
  
Haha, das ist Teil 6. Und was sagt ihr? War es zu lang? Ich hoff ja ihr seid noch wach. *an den Bildschirm klopf* o.O Hallo?  
  
*hihi* Tschuldigung. -.- Ach, ich muss mich ja mal wieder bedanken!!! Wie schön, dass ein paar fleißige Kommiautoren wieder am Werk waren. Und jetzt wende ich mich mal euch einzeln zu... ^.^  
  
@SSJSwetty: Klar schreib ich schnell weiter. Wenn ihr den auch schnell viele Kommentare hierlasst.  
  
@Yamuri: Niemand soll sterben? *sich auf Notizblock kritzel* Na ja wäre ja mal was neues bei mir, ne? Aber ich weiß noch gar nichts, du. Alles spontan und nach Gefühl. Und eigentlich hasse ich ja Happy Ends... (freut mich dass du so sehnsüchtig bist -.^v)  
  
@BlackAngelgirl: GENIAL? Naja, ich bin da ja noch skeptisch, aber wer ist schopn voll überzeugt von sich selbst, hhmmm? THX a lot. *knuddelZ*  
  
@Kid: Haha, ich muss sagen, es hat mich ja gefreut, dass ich euch so mit meinem Ende treffen konnte! *g* Meine eine Freundin hat auch voll Terror geschoben. Haha! Bist ja auch schon fast ein treuer Leser meiner Einer, ne?  
  
@J-chan: *rotwerd* das macht mich ja alles so nervös...  
  
@Ischira: Hallo Gründer des Fanclubs! *löl* Ok, ich werde das Unbekannte wagen... Aber du weißt ja, ich kann für nichts garantieren! Hey und danke, dass du schon so lange da bist... *hehe*  
  
Und danke für die Info, an alle!!! Bai Bis zum nächsten Teil! (Der übrigens schon fertig ist, ich warte auf genug Kommis. Meinetwegen kann ich auch maL NE Pause machen *lach* ~scherz~ Also, schreibt, vor allem auch DIE es noch nicht getan haben!!! Z. B. AngelSalvia, die es gelesen hat!!! -.-**) *wink* 


	7. Die Reinigung

Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 7  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen in das Zimmer und strichen sanft über Bulmas Körper. Als sie erwachte, spürte sie Wärme. Ihr war angenehm warm. Ein kleiner warmer Schauer kroch über ihren Rücken und als sie sich schließlich streckte, spürte sie deutlich den Schmerz. Was...? Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und fasste sich am Nacken. Er schmerzte sehr. Sie schaute nach rechts und sah den Prinzen neben sich liegen.  
  
Er brummte leise im Schlaf und lag gerade in seinem Bett, die Hände neben dem Körper liegend und so als ob er schon ewig nicht mehr so lange geschlafen hätte. Sie schaute wieder weg und bemerkte, dass sie immer noch die Sachen von gestern an hatte. Bulma stand auf und torkelte leicht benommen ins Badezimmer, wo sich wusch und sich etwas anderes anzog.  
  
Als sie wieder das Zimmer betrat, war es leer. Vegeta war aufgestanden und hatte, genauso wie sie beschlossen sich umzuziehen. Er stand in einer Art Trainingshose, den Oberkörper nicht bedeckt, vor ihr. Er schaute zu ihr her, als ob er was sagen wollte und doch hielt er inne. Er hob schließlich den Pullover hoch und wollte sich ihn über den Kopf ziehen, als Bulma auf ihn zu ging. Vegeta stoppte seine Bewegung und ließ den Pullover wieder sinken. Sie ging ganz langsam auf ihn zu, mit kleinen leisen Schritten und starrte, bei ihm angekommen, auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Darf ich jetzt?" Bulma wusste nicht mal, was und warum sie es tat, aber sie wusste, dass er sie gestern vor diesem Wahnsinnigen gerettet hatte.  
  
Er antwortete nicht, schaute nur zu seiner Wunde runter und schließlich hob Bulma ihr Hand und ließ ihren Zeigefinger vorsichtig drauf nieder. Auch wenn er vielleicht schon viele von diesen Verletzungen hatte und wenn sie auch nicht so groß war, war sie doch tief gewesen. Die Wunde hatte sich grad mal geschlossen und ihr lag fiel daran sie wenigstens zu verbinden. Sie hatte das Gefühl etwas gut machen zu wollen, auch wenn ihm nicht viel daran lag. Als er ihr immer noch keine Antwort gab, drehte sie sich einfach um, ging ins Badezimmer und kam mit nassen Handtuch und einem alten gewaschenen T-Shirt wieder. Sie schaute nochmals kurz zu ihm auf. Er hatte sich tatsächlich noch da mit seinem Pullover in der Hand. Sie tupfte vorsichtig auf die Wunde und schaute dabei immer wieder zu Vegeta auf, so als ob sie kontrollieren wolle, ob sie ihn weh tat. (*haha*)  
  
Sie riss ein langes Stück vom T-Shirt ab und legte es drauf. Wie sollte sie es festbinden? Etwas unbeholfen versuchte sie es festzubinden. Plötzlich spürte sie Vegetas Hand auf ihrer. Seine Hand nahm Bulmas Hand von der Wunde runter und nahm das stück Stoff ebenfalls von seiner Wunde.  
  
"Ist genug.", sagte er kurz und Bulma merkte, dass er ihre Hand nicht losließ. Was war denn jetzt los? Hatte sie was falsch gemacht??  
  
Komische Stimmung machte sich breit, die sich Bulma beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte.  
  
Vegeta und Bulma bewegten sich nicht einen Millimeter mehr und starrten sich nur noch an. Was war passiert?  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür mit einem lauteren Wrumms aufgerissen und an die 10 Frauen kam in das Zimmer gerannt. Chichi betrat als letzte den Raum.  
  
"oh, haben wir gestört?", grinste sie, als die beide sie anstarrten als ob sie überrascht wurden.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Vegeta. Aber Zeremonievorbereitungen werden jetzt getroffen. Die Reinigung steht bevor.", meinte sie dann wieder etwas ernster. 2 Frauen traten neben Bulma und nahmen sie etwas unsanft am Arm und wurde mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig aus den Zimmer transportiert. Chichi verbeugte sich und zog mit der Horde Frauen so schnell wieder ab, wie sie gekommen waren.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Na wenn das mal gut geht.... ******  
  
Bulma wurde in ein prachtvollen Raum gebracht, ganz das Gegenteil von Vegetas Raum. Er war weiß und mit wunderschönen goldenen Linien gezeichnet. Irgendwas stand an den Wänden, alte Schriftzeichen aus einer längst vergessenen Sprache. Bulma zuckte zusammen als man ihr ein Stück Stoff nach dem anderen vom Leibe riss. Sie schämte sich und Chichi stand vor ihr und begutachtete sie. Als die Frauen fertig waren, traten sie zurück und Chichi trat vor.  
  
"Du willst sicher wissen, was dir nun widerfährt..." Bulma kam sich nun doch etwas verarscht vor.  
  
"Och ja, wenn du so nett wärst...", sagte sie in einem ironischen Ton.  
  
"Dein Körper wird nun gereinigt. Jeder Berührung eines Mannes wird von deiner Haut ausgelöscht. Nie wieder soll dich ein anderer Mann berühren außer die deines Mannes und unseres zukünftigen Königs. Tut es jemand doch, bezahlt er mit dem Leben. Das ist Sayajingesetz!" Bulma schluckte. Harte Worte mit viel Gewicht gegen die sie bestimmt verstoßen würde. Eher würde sie sterben als nie wieder Yamchu berühren zu dürfen.  
  
Die 10 Frauen verbeugten sich vor Bulma und ihr stand die Röte ins Gesicht geschrieben. Chichi ging auf sie zu, verbeugte sich ebenfalls und Sprach Worte, die Bulma nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
"Unserer Königin schwören wir ewige Treue, wie die Krieger ihrem König." Alle erhoben sie sich und Chichi deutete auf eine Tür.  
  
"Und nun lass uns beginnen dich zu reinigen." Bulma wurde durch die Tür begleitet in ein herrlich angerichtetes Bad. Riesig und es schien, nie wirklich benutzt wurden zu sein. Plötzlich schoss Bulma eine Frage in den Kopf.  
  
"Ihr kommt mit?", fragte sie ratlos. Eine Frau neben ihr fing an zu kichern.  
  
"Na hör mal, schließlich sind es wir die dich reinigen werden, du musst gar nichts machen." Ehe sich Bulma versah lag sie in einer Badewanne mit wohlriechenden Blüten. Um sie rum standen Schalen mit Ölen und Kräutern. Ihr wurde in die Badewanne geholfen und Bulma spürte das Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, dass ihr ein Gefühl gab, ihren Körper anders zu spüren.  
Kakarott begleitete seinen Freund in den großen Saal, wo sich viele Sayajins versammelt hatten. Kakarott war sehr nervös, wobei sich sein Begleiter äußerst gelassen zeigte.  
  
"Und vergiss nicht übermütig zu werden, Vegeta." Vegeta grinste, legte einen schnelleren Schritt zu.  
  
"Warum übermütig werden? Ich weiß, dass ich gewinne, ich bin gut trainiert." Kakarott schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn du so gegen deinen Vater antretest, ist dein Tod vorprogrammiert." Vegeta lachte.  
  
"Ach, meinst du, Kakarott. Hast du Jayaun heute schon gesehen?" Kakarott schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Du meinst diesen ... Pechvogel." Kakarott war sich nicht sicher, worauf Vegeta hinaus wollte. Irgendwas verriet Vegetas Blick als er noch mal zu ihm rüberschaute.  
  
"Ist er tot? Hast du ihn...?" Kakarott war schon baff. Um Jayaun zu Staub zu verarbeiten musste man schnell und ein großes Maß an Kraft besitzen. Auch wenn er zeugungsunfähig war und ein Arschloch war, hatte er ein großes Maß an Kraft, die sogar seiner eigenen sehr nahe kam.  
  
"Mein Vater hat sich in den letzten Tagen nicht dazu bringen lassen zu trainieren. Immer lag ein anderes Weib bei ihm im Bett und außerdem denke ich, dass mein Vater weiß, dass er heute sterben wird." Kakarott kratzte sich am Kopf. Das ist zwar etwas untypisch für die Rasse Sayajin, aber für Vegetas Vater denkbar. Er war den ganzen Tag mit Vegeta trainieren gewesen und wenn er doch nachts war, hätte Kakarott, dass mitbekommen.  
  
"Aber woher willst du wissen, dass dein Vater weiß, dass es heute sterben wird?"  
  
Vegeta legte eine Pause ein als er vor dem Tor des Kampfraumes stand.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe ihn gestern nacht gesehen, als ich auf den Weg nach drinnen war als ich Jayaun getötet hatte." Kakarott hob die Augenbrauen an.  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Er war bei Mutter. Er hockte vor ihrem Grab." Mit diesen Worten stieß er die Tür auf und wurde schon von seinem Vater erwartet...  
  
********  
  
Bulma war sich nicht sicher, was mit ihr geschah, aber es war gut. Sie wurde regelrecht verwöhnt. Ihr Körper roch nach Blüten und als sich das schwarze Trägerlose Kleid anzog, spürte sie wie weich ihre Haut war. Mittlerweile stand sie schon wieder in Vegetas Zimmer und wusste nicht was nun als nächstes kommen würde.  
  
Es war nacht. Der Mond stand in voller Pracht am Himmel. Die Sterne funkelten für Bulma schöner als in irgendeiner Nacht zuvor. Das Zimmer war vom Mondlicht angenehm erleuchtet. Bulma sah aus den Fenster und sah direkt in ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Haar lag über ihren Schultern und ihr Gesicht sah ganz eben und gleichmäßig aus. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass das Vegeta gefallen würde, wie sie heute aussah. Ihr blauen Augen wanderten an ihren Körper rauf und runter. Das Kleid betonte alles an ihr. Der Oberteil war aus einem harten festen Stoff, der sich an ihrem Körper presste. Der untere Teil war aus Seide und verdeckte ganz ihr Beine und Füße. Sie strich über die schwarze Seide und bemerkte das schöne Gefühl des Stoffes auf ihrer Haut. Wie sich wohl Vegeta anfühlt?  
  
Oh! Sie schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nein, das wollte sie doch gar nicht wissen. Sie nicht! Aber bestimmt so manch anderes Geschöpf in diesem Schloss. Aber nicht sie! Oder doch? Hatte sie sich nicht insgeheim vorhin gewünscht er hätte sie geküsst? Sie gepackt und sie leidenschaftlich in die Arme genommen? Würde sie tatsächlich bald ihren gesunden Menschenverstand verlieren? Was macht Vegeta bloß den ganzen Tag? Tritt er gerade seinen Platz als König an? Wird er sie auch wirklich beißen? Vielleicht flieht er jetzt auch schon...  
  
Bulma zuckte zusammen als sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete und Vegeta leise den Raum betrat. Er atmete schwer und Bulma merkte dass sie die Luft anhielt. Schweißperlen bedeckten seinen nackten Oberkörper. Seine Füße waren dreckig und seine Haare sahen noch zerzauster aus als sonst. Was war geschehen?  
  
Ein paar Minuten blieb er stehen, dann machte er den ersten Schritt auf sie zu. Und Bulmas Herz raste schneller als zuvor.  
Ende Teil 7  
  
Hy! Also, na ja das wars erst mal soweit. Teil 8 wird ein harter brocken und ich weiß auch noch nicht was so genau passieren soll, aber na ja ich wird sehn... wie immer ^^  
  
@Ischira ~~Hallo meine Liebe!!! *g*~~ ich bin sicher das ende wird niemanden gefallen, egal ob happy end oda nicht *höhö* Ich bin geehrt !  
  
@Kid ich weiß nicht wie lang sie wird, aber ich befürchte ein bisschen länger oder genauso lang wie wash away those years, keine ahnung. Du müsstest eigentlich wissen, dass ich mit kapitel abschätzen gaaaanz schlecht bin!!!! (  
  
@J-chan findest du die echt so krass??? *rotwerd* aba ich hab mir vorgenommen auch bald deine ganzen sachen durchzulesen!!! Sind bestimmt auch cooooool!!!! *g*  
  
@BlackAngelGirl Ich frag mich überhaupt ob vegeta das jemals checken wird was bulma denkt!!!! Ich bin aber selbst gespannt wie es wird!  
  
@SSJSweety THX!  
  
@Yamuri ich bemühe mich schnell zu sein. So das ihr den faden nicht verliert, sonst bin ich ja bald gears***!!! Nech? Ja das wahre leben ist grausam und ich mach die FFs auch immer so grausam, weil man irgendwie viel verarbeiten kann... oda so... ich weiß auch nicht!  
  
@Angelsalvia85 Jjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sie hat es geschafft wow!!!!!!!! Bin ja mächtig stolz auf dich mein kind. Ich hoff ich krieg noch mehr von dir!!!!! Schnabeltiere 4ever, nech?  
  
@hihihi! Freut mich zu hören? Seltenen namen hast du aber... *ggggg*  
luv ya 


	8. Vollmond

Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 8  
  
Vegeta machte langsame jedoch zielstrebige Schritte auf sie zu. Er unterbrach den Augenkontakt nicht und sein Brustkorb hebte und senkte sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus. Obwohl Vegeta keinerlei Miene verzog, was er wahrhaftig gut konnte, hatte er heute eine ganz andere Ausstrahlung, die auf Bulma eine außergewöhnliche Wirkung machte. Doch was sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte waren vor allem seine Augen. Sie sahen so traurig aus, was zu Vegeta ganz und gar nicht passte, wie Bulma fand.  
  
"Was ist passiert?", brachte sie hervor als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war. "Hast du dich verletzt?" Doch er entgegnete nichts, sah sie stumm an und das sehr sorgfältig. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Beinen, hoch zu ihren Oberkörper bis zu ihrem Gesicht. Cm um cm.  
  
"Na ja, ich wollte es eigentlich gleich ausziehen, weil ich es irgendwie... albern fand, da wir ja nicht wirklich..." Vegetas Blick haftete weiterhin an ihr, was ihr sehr unangenehm war. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer immer wieder den Rücken runter und sie fühlte sich leicht unwohl in dieser Stille. Sie hielt noch einen Moment inne, dann beging sie wieder auf ein neues zu sprechen.  
  
"Am.. Am besten... ich zieh es gleich aus." Damit machte sie einen schnellen Schritt zur Badezimmertür und verschwand schnell darin.  
  
Im Badezimmer lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und ließ ein kleines erleichterndes Schnaufen hinaus.  
  
*******  
  
Vegeta war ziemlich aufgebracht. Obwohl aufgebracht vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort war. Er war so voller Gefühle, die er alle nicht lenken konnte. Schließlich hatte er eben seinen eigenen Vater getötet. Schließlich war sein Vater sein erster Lehrer gewesen und er hatte ihn in gewisser Weise respektiert... aber auch gehasst.  
  
Dann war das Problem mit dieser Menschenfrau. Worüber er aber gar nicht nachdenken wollte.  
  
Und schließlich die Reisevorbereitungen. Jetzt war er König von dieser Erde. Und irgendwie war er hin und her gerissen. Er war drauf und dran seine Technik zu verbessern und insgesamt ein besserer Sayajin zu werden. Hier war auch sein Freund Kakarott und noch etwas hielt ihn hier, aber er wollte gar nicht erst zugeben was es war.  
  
Doch er wollte so gerne etwas neues beginnen. Etwas wofür er kämpfen konnte, etwas das ihn das Gefühl gab, wirklich frei zu sein! Ein besseres, neues Leben und zwar nur er allein! Niemand der ihn nerven konnte, niemand der ihn Pflichten vorschrieb...  
  
Sein Herz raste unaufhörlich und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt jeden Augenblick von einer Lust gepackt worden zu sein, die seine Zimmergefährtin betraf. Doch zum Glück war sie ins Badezimmer gegangen. Hoffentlich duschte sie auch. Diese Ausstrahlung, dieser Wahnsinnsgeruch, dieses Gesicht... das war ihm heute alles zu viel! Viel zu viel. Plötzlich ging neben ihm die Tür auf und er spürte wieder ihre Anwesendheit im Raum. Er spürte ihr Nähe und ihr Ki war ganz deutlich hinter ihm.  
  
"Vegeta?" Ihr Geruch umspielte wieder seine Nase und ließ ihn tief durchatmen, dann drehte er sich um und sah, dass sie immer noch dieses Kleid anhatte. Fragend schaute er sie an. Verwundert darüber dass sie sich nicht umgezogen hatte.  
  
"Du musst mir helfen. Ich..." Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue als sie sich umdrehte und ihm den Rücken zuwand.  
  
"Ich krieg das Kleid nicht auf. Könntest du...?" Dann streifte ihre Haare auf eine Seite ihres Halses und entblößte damit ihren Rücken und den linken Teil ihres Nackens. Vegeta schaute konzentriert auf den Verschluss des Kleides. Doch sein Blick fiel dabei auf ihren Rücken, auf ihren Nacken... auf ihr nackte Haut. Er berührte den Verschluss vorsichtig, doch wanderte seine Hand, wenn auch nicht gerade freiwillig über ihren Rücken. Worauf sie zusammen zuckte. Doch sie sagte nichts, aber beging etwas zu zittern. Sein Zeigefinger wanderte zu ihrem Nacken. er blieb auf der Stelle liegen, wovon sie genau wusste was es zu bedeuten hatte, denn der Finger lag genau zwischen Schulter und Hals.  
  
"Ach stimmt ja, du musst mich ja noch beißen. Bitte mach es nicht zu tief." Sie legte den Kopf schräg und präsentierte ihm umso mehr, dass sie es am liebsten ganz schnell hinter sich hätte.  
  
Doch er nahm sie an den Armen und drehte sie zu ihm um. Verwirrt und zugleich geschockt, sah sie ihm ins Gesicht und blickte in die dunklen, die begangen leicht aufzublitzen.  
  
Was war nur los? Machte Mond auch auf sie solch eine merkwürdige Ausstrahlung? Sie könnte jetzt sich von ihm abwenden und... und dann? Verstecken? Er würde sie doch sowieso finden! Und außerdem dachte Bulma gar nicht erst daran sich zu verstecken. Sie erwartete etwas. Eine Reaktion, ein Wort, das ihr zeigen würde, was gleich passieren könnte.  
  
Schließlich befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
"Vegeta, tu es einfach." Wie meinte sie das? Sollte er einfach das tun, was ihm die ganze Zeit im Kopf rumschwirrte? Oder wollte sie das er sie schnell beißen sollte? Warum fragte er sich das? Schließlich war sie ihm körperlich unterlegen und er war Prinz, er konnte sich immer das nehmen was er wollte. Ob sachlich oder menschlich, das war ein und dasselbe. Doch er hütete sich davor diesen zierlich Körper weh zu tun. Er war zu... wertvoll. Zu schön, um von einer Bestie zerstört zu werden.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob sie nicht auch dieses gewisse Etwas zwischen ihnen spürte? Oder war da nichts?  
  
Bulma drehte sich plötzlich wieder ihm zu, packte ihn am Arm und schrie ihn an.  
  
"Tu das, was du tun musst, verdammt!" Der kleine Blauschopf war auf einmal so aufgebracht, wie ein paar duzend Hühner, die einen Fuchs entdeckten. Vegeta schaute sie entschlossen an, packte sie am Nacken, zog sie an sich ran und küsste sie mit voller Hingabe. Es war ein kurzer Kuss, jedoch was er gut genug um Bulma schnell aufatmen zu lassen, als sich ihre Lippen trennten. Sie wich einige Schritte zurück, berührte ihre Lippen mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger, schaute zu ihm hoch und konnte sich nicht lange fragen, was da hier zu heißen haben könnte, denn Vegeta ging wieder auf sie zu und hob seine Hand, um durch ihr Haar zu streichen. Sie folgte seiner Bewegung mit ihren Augen so gut sie konnte, biss auf ihre Lippe und versuchte etwas zu verarbeiten. Doch in ihrem Kopf überschlug sich alles und unabhängig davon, dass er der König war, der die Menschheit im Moment versklavte und unabhängig davon, dass er Sayajin war und für dieses Unheil auf der Welt mit verantwortlich war, war sie es die ihn wieder küsste. Sie wurde von solch einer Lust gepackt, der sie unmöglich hätte weiterhin widerstehen können.  
  
Vegeta drückte ihren Körper näher an seinen, um sie noch mehr spüren zu können. Doch dieses Gefühl war nicht ausreichend für ihn. Er wusste wie sehr er Bulma wollte und jetzt war ihm jedes Mittel recht...  
  
-Ende Teil 8-  
  
Hoi! ^.^*  
  
Also, dieses Chapter ist ein bisschen kürzer geworden, aber ich hoffe es reicht euch für die nächste Zeit. Ich selbst bin mit diesem Chapter eigentlich nicht zu frieden. (vielleicht lösch ich ihn auch noch, wenn ich es nicht aushalte, aber ich dachte einfach, dass ich jetzt wieder schreiben muss.) Na ja und nur mal so nebenbei... wie das nächste chapter aussieht hängt von euch ab, glaub ich. Also... seit schön fleißig.*  
  
@Yamuri: Also, ich denke insgeheim dass ich überhaupt keinen Plan habe, wie das hier ausgeht. Und von daher denke ich dass das Ende auch eher weniger schön sein wird. Naja, abwarten und Walzer tanzen *löl*  
  
@Kid: Vegeta gewinnt doch immer +g* // Ich weiß, ihr wollt alle happy End... (was ich ja nicht nachempfinden kann) aber das überleg ich mir noch... *  
  
@Ischira: *g* Ich finde da hast du vollkommen recht, in jeder Hinsicht. Aber hast du wirklich schon etwas von mir öfters als einmal gelesen?? *respekt* Ich lese auch gerne Bücher tausendmal durch bis ich sie auswendig kann. Und das mit der schreibsucht ist doch super, da freut sich meine wenigkeit drüber!!!! Weiter so!*  
  
@SsjSweety: Oh bitte nicht!*  
  
@ Mangafan: Ich hoffe das ich deine Frage beantworten konnte.*  
  
Noch ein herzliches Dankeschön an: Wildfang, Little-pan15, J-chan. ^^*  
  
Bai, PiCiE  
  
@ @ @ @ @ 


	9. Eine Frage des Gewissens

Die Nacht war ihr Freund - - - - Teil 9 - - Sein Körper immer mehr an ihren pressend und vom Mondlicht motiviert, griff Vegeta um Bulmas Hüfte. Er ließ von ihren Lippen ab um ihren Hals zu schmecken. Ihre Haut schmeckte süß und ließ ein elektrisches Gefühl in ihm aufsteigen. Lange, lange ist es her gewesen, dass er solch ein Verlangen gegenüber einer Frau verspürt hatte. Hatte er überhaupt jemals solch ein Verlangen gespürt?? Er wanderte ihren Hals hoch zu ihrem Ohr und knabberte etwas daran. Oh ja, er wollte sie besitzen und das nicht nur heute nacht. Vielleicht sollte er seine Flucht vergessen? Vielleicht sollte er hier auf diesen Planeten etwas grundlegendes ändern? Vielleicht würde es ihm hier irgendwann gefallen? Nach diesem Gedanken erschrak Vegeta und ließ kurz von Bulma ab. Gefallen... Gefallen???! Er findet an diesem Planeten gefallen? Und warum? Wegen... ihr? Niemals! So weit ließ er sich nicht von einem Weib bringen. Aber er merkte wie sein Blut schon kochte und sein Verlangen nach Körperkontakt sich kaum vermeiden ließ. Heute nacht würde er sich von seinem Gefühlen übertrumpfen lassen, aber morgen wird alles schon ganz anders aussehen...  
  
Bulma war Vegetas Abwesendheit nicht entgangen. Was war passiert? Hatte sie was falsch gemacht? Hätte sie ihn nicht küssen sollen? Kam er wieder zur Vernuft?  
  
Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Wer sollte wohl zu Vernuft kommen? Sie! Es war nicht Vegetas Aufgabe dies hier zu beenden. Und es war auch gewiss nicht seine Schuld. Aber wessen dann? Ihre! Schuldgefühle gegenüber Yamchu übermannten sie. Was war mit ihr los? Bedeutet ihr Yamchu nichts mehr? Doch! Aber was war mit Vegeta... war es mehr Gefühl als Lust? Oder mehr Lust als Gefühl? Ihr Blick wanderte über den makellosen Körper und das hübsche Gesicht des Königs. Könnte sie es jemals wagen, solch eine Bestie, die nur auf ihren eigenen Provit aus war, zu lieben? Und nachdem er ihr nun etwas Zuneigung gezeigt hatte... wie würde es mit ihnen überhaupt weitergehen?? Was wäre wenn er schon morgen verschwunden wäre? Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Aber sie sollte sich erst mal Klarheit verschaffen, was SIE will.  
  
Bulma drehte sich zum riesigen Fenster um. Solch wunderschöne Nacht hatte die Welt kaum gesehen. Die Welt schien in diesem Augenblick so friedlich, so als ob alles so wäre als sie noch klein war. Aber das war es lange nicht mehr. Sie ist eine Frau geworden und ihr Umgebung hatte sich verändert. Kaum ein vertrautes Gesicht in ihrer Nähe und sie spürte eine innerliche Unsicherheit. Sie wollte nichts lieber als gehalten, beschützt und geliebt werden. Doch noch wurde sie gehalten, beschützt oder gar geliebt! Den Yamchu würde sie niemals mehr lieben, wenn sie ihm hiervon erzählen würde.  
  
Bulma wusste dass sie es Yamchu irgendwann erzählen müsste. Ehrlichkeit war ihr unglaublich wichtig, egal wie hoch der Preis auch war...  
  
Sie sah Vegetas Spiegelbild im Fenster hinter sich auftauchen. Sie sah wie er sie ansah, so wurde sie noch nie angesehen! Vegeta hob die Hand und strich vorsichtig über ihren Rücken. Sie beobachtete ihn weiterhin im Fenster. Die Stille war unerträglich für sie. Die Stimmung war geladen und drohte zu schwanken. Den weder Bulma noch Vegeta wussten was sie im Moment wollten, auch wenn der König sich seiner Sache sicher war. Er nahm sie sanft an der Schulter und beugte sich zu ihr rüber. Sein heißer Atem streifte ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Und nun..." seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken runter... zum Verschluss des Kleides. "..werde ich dir helfen das Kleid zu..." Mit einem kräftigen und plötzlichen Ruck riss er hinten das Kleid auf.  
  
"...öffnen.", beendete er den Satz.  
  
Bulma erschrak und schlug die Hand vor die Brust. Wenn sie nicht bald was unternahm, war die Situation unausweichlich.  
  
"Vegeta... ich... ich kann..." Er legte sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund.  
  
"Pscht! Es wird nicht weh tun.", sprach er sanft. Sie sah wieder ins Spiegelbild und diesmal direkt in seine Augen.  
  
"Aber was ich..." Diesen Satz konnte sie nicht beenden. Schon hatten sich seine Zähne in ihr Fleisch gebohrt. Ein Stöhnen entrang ihrer Kehle. Schmerz durchströmte ihren Körper. Doch nicht für lange Zeit. Nach ein paar Sekunden spürte sie eine gewisse Erregung, der den Schmerz übertrumpfte. Ihre Glieder wurden zitterig und sie drohte völlig in dieses Gefühl zu versinken. Er umarmte sie von hinten und strich über ihre Arme die sie vor der Brust verschränkt hatte. Er nahm ihre Arme und führte sie zu ihrem Bauch, dann griff er nach ihren Brüsten und biss noch mal zu. Doch der Schmerz ließ Bulmas Gefühlspegel nur noch höher steigen. Sie spürte seine Männlichkeit deutlich und ließ gerade ihre Gedanken weit weg schweifen. Als er von ihr abließ.  
  
Er ging einige Schritte zurück, wischte sich ein bisschen Blut aus dem Mundwinkel und atmete tief durch. Er, sichtlich erregt, schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht, das schöner war als irgendein anderes von einer Frau, die er je gesehen hatte, öffnete seine Hose und ging wieder 2 Schritte vor um sie am Arm zu packen und an sich zuziehen. Er sah ihr in ihre klaren blauen Augen. Sie, immer noch ihr Kleid festhaltend, biss sich auf die Lippen und spürte es wieder...  
  
Doch ehe sie eine Art von Reaktion zeigen konnte, riss er ihr ruckartig das Kleid runter und packte sie und stieß sie aufs Bett. Ihre nackte Haut auf Seide spürend sich sie zurück als er mit aufs Bett kletterte. Doch schließlich war sie am Ende des Bettes angekommen und er beugte sich schnell über sie und küsste sie.  
  
,Nein´, dachte sie. Immer wieder nein. Sie schrie es schon fast in Gedanken und wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Sein Körper auf ihrem. Seine Haut auf ihrer. Seine Lippen auf ihren. Seine Zunge berührte sanft ihre.  
  
Was sollte sie bloß tun? Warum zögerte sie überhaupt?  
  
Ende Teil 9  
  
-Huhu!!! : )  
  
Also, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist und so lange auf sich warten ließ, tut mir ja fast leid ^.^v  
  
Aber ich war ziemlich unmotiviert durch die Anfangs zu wenigen komments und ach jaaa... Egal! Das ändert sich ja bald.  
  
Ich zähl auf euch. *knuddelZ*  
  
PiCiE  
  
Danke euch allen! (Schaffe es leider aus zeit gründen nicht, mich jeden Einzelnen zu zuwenden! Verzeiht mir! Hole ich alles noch nach!!!!) 


	10. Eins

,Nein´, dachte sie. Immer wieder nein. Sie schrie es schon fast in Gedanken und wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Sein Körper auf ihrem. Seine Haut auf ihrer. Seine Lippen auf ihren. Seine Zunge berührte sanft ihre.  
  
Was sollte sie bloß tun? Warum zögerte sie überhaupt?  
  
Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 10  
  
Sie wusste warum sie zögerte. Sie war unsicher. Vegeta hatte es geschafft sie so zu verwirren, dass es für sie unmöglich war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, egal ob sie Yamchu liebte oder nicht. Das Gefühl Vegeta spüren zu wollen übermannte sie. Und selbst jetzt, wo sie wahrscheinlich eine Chance hätte ihm zu `entkommen`, war es für sie jetzt zu spät. Spaetstens als sie ihm gewährte zwischen ihre Beine zu gleiten, war alles vorbei. Jeder Gedanke an Vernunft war vergessen.  
  
Das Gefühl ihn zu spüren, war über waeltigent für sie dass sie nicht aufhören konnte, immer wieder seinen Namen zu flüstern. Immer wieder, immer heiser, immer flehender. Ihre Finger kratzten über seinen Rücken und ließen rote Streifen zurück. Sie hatte sich selbst überhaupt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und sie ließ einfach ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.  
  
Vegeta brauchte überhaupt nicht zu versuchen sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sein Verlangen nach ihrem Körper ließ sich kaum steuern. Er merkte die Wirkung des Vollmondes in seinem Blut. Es floss schneller durch seine Adern und er spürte jede einzelne Berührung ihrer Haut auf seiner. Sie kam ihm vor wie die Seide, über der sie sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus bewegten.  
  
Das sie immer wieder seinen Namen sagte, kam für ihn vor wie ein Flehen sie zu erlösen. Er brachte sie durch einen intensiven Kuss und durch eine letzte ruckartige Bewegung zum Schweigen. Sie ließ die Hände von seinem Rücken über ihren Kopf fallen und streckte sich unter ihm. Er griff schnell nach ihren Händen und drückte so lange zu bis sie schließlich locker ließ und unter ihm sich entspannt fallen ließ. Er merkte wie sie etwas in diesem Augenblick verband und blickte zum selben Augenblick wie sie in die Augen. Er empfand ein großes Maß an Glück und Zufriedenheit.  
  
Er rollte sich von ihr ab und sie legte sich in seine Arme. Vegeta ließ sie gewähren und schenkte ihr ein Gefühl von Wärme, das sie unbesorgt schnell einschlafen ließ.  
  
}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.( }/.(}/.(}/.(}/.(}/.  
  
Als Vegeta morgens die Augen öffnete, spürte er die Wärme auf seiner Haut. Sie ging von der Sonne aus, die ihm auf seine Haut schien und ihn mit einem wohligen Bauchgefühl aufstehen ließ. Er blinzelte noch ein wenig verschlafen doch dann hatten sich seine Augen an die grelle aufgehende Sonne gewöhnt und als er neben sich ins Bett blickte musste er grinsen. Das Weib hatte es tatsächlich geschafft vor ihm aufzustehen. Wo war sie bloß hin? Er richtete sich langsam auf und streckte verschlafen seine Glieder.  
  
Bulma hatte sich in den Garten begeben. Sie hatte fast gar nicht geschlafen und als es langsam hell wurde, war sie leise aufgestanden. Bulma hatte sich nur ein T Shirt und eine kurze Hose angezogen und streifte durch die viele Wege des Gartens. Den Anblick von diesem Garten, der so voller Schönheit war, liebte sie. Obwohl diese Sayajins kaltblütig sein mögen, hatten sie einen fast erschreckenden Sinn für Schönheit und alles was damit zu tun hatte. Bulma durchstreifte barfuss die kleinen Wege zwischen den einzelnen Grasflächen. Der Sand strich weich über ihre Fuesse und sie hatte das Gefühl irgendwo in ihrer alten Heimat seien.  
  
Doch. Bulma schiebte den Gedanken bei Seite. Nein, nicht jetzt. Jetzt würde sie keinen Gedanken dran verschwenden. Und auch nicht an letzte Nacht. Es war zu früh. Ein Wind kam auf und strich ihre Haare sanft über ihren Nacken. Bulma strich sich vorsichtig über den Abdruck an ihrem Hals. Ein Wunder, dass er sie nicht getötet hatte. Lächelnd ließ sie von dem Abdruck ab und entdeckte ein schön angerichtetes Blumenbeet. Weiße Veilchen streckten sich über eine kleine Wiese und am anderen Ende der Wiese sah sie ein kleines Blitzen. Sie ging an der Wiese vorbei zu dem Übergrossen Stein, der sich 3 Meter über sie erstreckte. Ihre Hand streckte sich nach dem Stein aus und fühlte über die tiefen Einkerbungen der Oberfläche. Bulma erkannte die Zeichen, die sie schon vorher bei der Reinigungszeremonie gesehen hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass diese Buchstaben aus Vegetas Muttersprache stammen mussten. Ganz oben auf den Stein befand sich eine Kugel aus Glas, die Bulma zuvor angelockt hatte. Sie war in einem leichten Rosa und Bulma hätte sie am liebsten einmal berührt.  
  
,,Hier liegt meine Mutter.", erklang auf einmal eine Stimme. Seine Stimme. Bulma zuckte bei seiner Stimme zusammen, als ob es gerade angefangen hätte zu donnern. Sie wandte ihren Blick zur Seite und entdeckte ihn gut 5 Meter hinter ihr stehend. Seine Hände waren in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Der interessanter erschien als irgendwas sonst in seiner Umgebung. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder auf den Stein und ließ die Ereignisse auf sich wirken.  
  
Okay, Vegeta der Koenig der schlimmsten Affenherde, die ihr je unter gekommen ist, steht hinter ihr. Genauso wie letzte Nacht. Letzte Nacht. Letzte Nacht sind viele Dinge passiert, die nicht passieren sollten. Es war zwar kurz jedoch effektiv. Wie soll es weitergehen? Vegeta scheint nicht der Art Typ zu sein mit dem man ohne weiteres über so was reden könnte. Also, daraus lässt sich folgendes tun. Gar nichts! Sie muss wohl oder übel abwarten.  
  
Bulma sagte also nichts, tat nichts. Ihre halbe Abwesendheit bemerkend, trat Vegeta neben sie und betrachtet sie, wie sie gezielt auf den Stein sah. Dann wagte sie kurz zu ihm rüber zu schauen. Kurze Zeit standen sie beide da ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann hielt Vegeta ihren Blick nicht mehr stand und schaute wieder ernst zu Boden.  
  
,,Fehlt sie dir?`` Bulma hätte sich für diese Frage die Zunge abbeißen können.  
  
,,Nein. Ich kannte sie ja noch nicht mal.`` Vegeta hätte sich für diese Antwort in den Hintern treten können. Er fängt jetzt sogar Smalltalk mit ner Erdenfrau an. Obwohl er es war der sie hier aufgesucht hatte und ihr sogar von seiner Mutter erzählt hatte. Er hätte ihr sogar erzählen können, dass dort drauf steht ,Würstchenstand noch 150 Meter` und sie hätte es nicht gemerkt, schließlich kann sie nicht seine Sprache. Er sah zur ihr wieder rüber.  
  
Etwas änderte sich an ihrem Blick. Sie schien nachzudenken. Sie holte tief Luft und presste die Lippen aufeinander und stellte sich vor ihm und hielt Augenkontakt mit ihm. Egal, was jetzt kam. Jetzt kommt's dicke.  
  
,,Wenn ich schwanger bin, wird unser Kind dich auch nie kennen?``  
  
Und das war die Frage. Was will Vegeta jetzt wirklich???  
  
Ende Teil 10  
  
Hallo.! Ja ich weiß hat alles ein bisschen länger gedauert, aber ich hab echte Schwierigkeiten mit meiner Tastatur und mit meinem Computer, die bald in angriff genommen werden. Und ich weiß nicht wie lange das dauert! Von daher habe ich hart an diesem Kapitel gearbeitet und versucht irgendwie klar zu kommen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn's mir wieder stark verkürzt vorkommt.  
  
Nun will ich euch wieder mal danken für die fleißigen Reviewer und hoffe ihr lasst mich net im stich!!! Es kommen noch ein paar Konflikte und . na ja last euch überraschen.  
  
Bai, Picie ******* 


	11. Weil ich ihn liebe

Etwas änderte sich an ihrem Blick. Sie schien nachzudenken. Sie holte tief Luft und presste die Lippen aufeinander und stellte sich vor ihm und hielt Augenkontakt mit ihm. Egal, was jetzt kam. Jetzt kommt's dicke.  
  
"Wenn ich schwanger bin, wird unser Kind dich auch nie kennen?"  
  
Und das war die Frage. Was will Vegeta jetzt wirklich???  
  
Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 11  
  
Vegeta stand nun etwas überrascht da, nach der Äußerung von Bulma, die immer noch neben ihn stand und ihn mit ihren klaren blauen Augen anschaute. Gewappnet stand sie da, für den verbalen Kampf, der sich androhte. Denn sie war sich genauso unsicher wie Vegeta, was die Zukunft anging. Ihre Zukunft, die des Kindes, das höchstwahrscheinlich in ihrem Bauch wachsen würde, die dieses Planeten und die der Menschheit. Alles hing von den folgenden Worten Vegetas ab.  
  
Vegeta öffnete den Mund, doch schloss er ihn und war still. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
Die Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge, doch bekam er sie nicht raus. Er wollte ihr sagen, wie egal ihm das alles war, das er nichts hier hatte was ihn hielt, das sie sich nichts auf die letzte Nacht einbilden solle. Doch alles was er dachte, kam nicht über seine Lippen. Ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, das ihn so verzauberte, wollte er nie weinen sehen.  
  
Er erschrak innerlich bei diesem Gedanken und seine Miene verdunkelte sich. Nein, von all den Sachen wollte er nichts wissen. Es war ihm nicht wichtig, was aus diesem Planeten werden würde. Er wollte ein neues Leben anfangen und nicht da weitermachen wo sein Vater aufgehört hatte.  
  
Bulma stellte sich nun wenige Zentimeter vor Vegeta.  
  
"Ich bin tot. So oder so. Ich werde nicht wieder lebendig aus diesem Palast rauskommen, egal ob du mir hilfst oder nicht. Sie würden mich finden und auf der Stelle töten. Und selbst wenn ich sie anflehen würde unser Kind." Bulma machte eine Pause.  
  
"Es wäre ihnen egal, weil es das Kind eines Verräters ist.", beendete sie schließlich den Satz. Vegetas Miene blieb immer noch versteinert. So als ob er sie gar nicht hören würde. Doch er hörte sie gut und verstand auch was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Wenn er sich entschließt zu gehen, war sie des Todes.  
  
"Willst du mich zwingen zu bleiben?", fragte er in einem vielleicht ungewollten spöttischen Ton.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich aufhalten könnte. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich würde gerne wissen, was mit mir geschehen soll. Ich würde gerne meine Freunde wieder sehen. Wenigstens ein letztes Mal."  
  
Wie süß, dachte Vegeta und ließ lächelnd den Kopf hängen. Sie versucht mir doch tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. Mir!  
  
"Bitte teile mir deine Entscheidung zum Abend hin mit." Sie drehte sich um und ging den Weg zurück zum Palast. Eine Träne lief ihr die Wange herunter. Nein, es war aus und vorbei! Nie würde sie lebend aus dieser Sache rauskommen.  
  
"Warte!", rief Vegeta von sich selbst überrascht ihr hinterher. Bulma blieb stehen, drehte sich nicht um. "Für eine Stunde. Heute Nacht. Ich kann dich nicht dalasse, da ich mit den Vorbereitungen nicht fertig bin." (Na ja er hatte noch nicht mal angefangen sich ein Flugzeug auszusuchen, noch die Route.) Sie drehte sich nicht um, ging weiter und Vegeta hörte ein leises "Danke". Weinte sie? Aber warum?  
  
Bulma rannte nachdem sie aus dem Blickfeld von Vegeta verschwunden war. Warum weinte sie? Weil sie sterben wird? Weil er ihr erlaubte zu ihren Freunden zu gehen? Oder das er nicht bei ihr blieb? Wegen des Leben ihres Kindes? Egal, sie rannte einfach nur, rannte bis ihre Lungen brannten und ihre Beine so schwer wie Steine waren.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und die Luft war kühl und angenehm. Bulma und Vegeta standen auf dem Balkon ihres gemeinsamen Gemaches und lauschten in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Keiner von ihnen sprach seit langer Zeit ein Wort. Bulma zitterte am ganzen Leib und zupfte nervös an ihrem schwarzen Pullover rum.  
  
"Bereit?", fragte Vegeta, ohne sie anzusehen. Er war immer noch überrascht von seiner Großzügigkeit, sie für kurze Zeit zu ihren Freunden zu bringen.  
  
"Ja." Sie wandte sich ihm zu und stellte sich neben ihm. Er umfasste sanft ihr Hüfte und hebte langsam mit ihr ab und flog Richtung Osten.  
  
Sie flogen über ein kleinen Fluss und einigen Hügeln hinweg, als Bulma ihm das kleine Häuschen Mitten im Wald zeigte. Es war sehr klein und kaum zu entdecken, wenn man nicht wusste, wo es sich verbarg. Als sie landeten, sprach Vegeta ihr zu:  
  
"Ich halte es für eine bessere Idee du gehst allein. Ich hab damit ja nichts zu tun. Sei in einer Stunde spätestens bei mir oder ich muss dich holen." Eine Drohung aber nett und höflich ausgesprochen, wie Vegeta fand. Er setzte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm und verschränkte die Arme in üblicher Haltung. Bulma nickte und ging in Richtung Häuschen.  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie die Tür betrat. Nach einer Weile war ein lautes Freuden Geschrei zu hören, dass Vegeta aufschauen ließ. Er konnte durch ein Fenster erkennen, wie Bulma von einem lautstark umarmt wurde. Ein kleiner Mann mit Glatze war zu sehen. Ein Hund bellte kaut auf. Nach ein paar Minuten war alles wieder ruhig. Verdächtig ruhig.  
  
Bulma schenkt reinen Wein ein, dachte Vegeta. Hoffentlich nicht.  
  
Auf einmal wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und ein Mann mit längeren Haaren und einer narbe im Gesicht trat schnaubend heraus.  
  
"WO IST ER????", schrie er lauthals, dass sogar Vegeta zusammenzuckte. Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Menschen und ihre Eifersucht.  
  
Die Augen des Menschenmannes blickten sich suchend umher. Bulma rannte aus dem Haus.  
  
"Yamchu nicht! Sei froh, dass ich herkommen konnte." Wütend funkelte Yamchu zu ihr rüber.  
  
"Und dich hast schwängern lassen? Oh, mann ich bin ja so dankbar, Bulma!!" Er blickte wieder in die Schwärze der Nacht und entdeckte die weiße Uniform des Sayajins.  
  
"Du!!!!" Er lief auf Vegeta in schnellen Schritten zu. "Yamchu, warte!" Bulma konnte Yamchu kaum folgen, doch schrie sie ihm immer und immer wieder hinterher.  
  
"Er bringt dich um!", schrie Bulma Yamchu zu. Doch Yamchu ging unirritiert auf Vegeta zu und holte bedrohlich weit mit der Faust aus. Vegeta blieb ungerührt sitzen und verdrehte die Augen. Yamchu ließ die Faust auf Vegeta nieder rasen, traf in nicht, denn Vegeta hatte den Schlag ohne Mühe abgefangen. Genervt sah er zu Yamchu hoch und powerte seine Aura so hoch das Yamchu wortwörtlich zurück gedrängt wurde. Yamchu ließ sich nicht beirren und holte zu 2ten Schlag aus. Doch auch dieser traf Vegeta nicht. Was dieser Yamchu bei Vegeta versuchte, war schon fast wie eine Beleidigung. Yamchu kämpfte sich wieder an Vegeta ran und schlug ihr überraschender Weise in den Bauch. Vegeta, etwa irritiert, holte Luft und wurde der Art zornig, dass seine Augen aufblitzen und er zum Schlag ausholte. Doch plötzlich stand Bulma neben ihm und hielt seinen Arm. Es war kein Festhalten, sondern legte sie nur ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Vegetas Kraft ließ reflexartig nach. Er hielt ein und sah Bulma, die schwer atmend neben ihm stand mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Hört auf! Beide.", prustete aus ihr raus. Sie sah mit festen Augen Yamchu an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit gerechnet hatte, aber ich finde es schade, dass du so reagierst. Du musst akzeptieren, dass ich zu Vegeta gehe, da ich seine Frau bin und außerdem sein Kind in mir trage. Und." Sie holte tief Luft und schaute auf den Boden. ". weil ich ihn liebe."  
  
Yamchus Gesicht wurde schlagartig rot und füllte sich mit Tränen.  
  
"Nein! Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Du wolltest doch meine Frau werden! Hast du das vergessen???" Vegetas Mund war auch vor Überraschung geöffnet!  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Yamchu!", sie wollte ihm seine Hand fassen, doch er zog sie zurück, rannte ein Stück Richtung Hütte, drehte sich jedoch um und schrie. "Du Miststück! Du Verräterin! Ich hoffe, ich muss dich nie wieder sehen. Soll dein Kind mit dir sterben!!!" Bulma zuckte zusammen als Yamchu die Tür zuknallte. Sie blieb ein Augenblick ruhig da stehen, schluckte und drehte sich zu Vegeta wieder um.  
  
"Lass uns gehen!" Sie umarmte ihn, war bereit los zu fliegen. Er spürte ihre Tränen auf seinem Hals.  
  
"Du sagtest ihm nicht, dass du sterb." Vegeta schein es absurd diesen Satz auszusprechen.  
  
"Nein, es ist einfach für ihn, wenn er mich hasst.", ihr Stimme war zitterig und kaum verständlich. Als er abhob, hörte er wie sie leise sagte.  
  
"Ich wäre so oder so nicht zu ihm zurückgekehrt." Vegeta schaute verwirrt auf den Blauschopf und hielt sie unerwartet etwas fester. Vegeta ahnte, dass sie Yamchu nicht erzählt hatte, dass sie wahrscheinlich sterben musste, doch sie wusste, dass sie ernst meinte, was sie sagte. In Gedanken hallten ihre Worte durch seinen Kopf.  
  
~ ~ ~Du musst akzeptieren, dass ich zu Vegeta gehe, da ich seine Frau bin  
und außerdem sein Kind in mir trage. Und. weil ich ihn liebe.~ ~ ~  
  
Er flog Richtung Westen zurück zum Palast. 


	12. Kalt

"Ich wäre so oder so nicht zu ihm zurückgekehrt." Vegeta schaute verwirrt auf den Blauschopf und hielt sie unerwartet etwas fester. Vegeta ahnte, dass sie Yamchu nicht erzählt hatte, dass sie wahrscheinlich sterben musste, doch sie wusste, dass sie ernst meinte, was sie sagte. In Gedanken hallten ihre Worte durch seinen Kopf.  
  
~ ~ ~Du musst akzeptieren, dass ich zu Vegeta gehe, da ich seine Frau bin  
  
und außerdem sein Kind in mir trage. Und. weil ich ihn liebe.~ ~ ~  
  
Er flog Richtung Westen zurück zum Palast.  
  
Die Nacht ist ihr Freund  
  
Teil 12  
  
Der Wind wehte ihr kalt und hart ins Gesicht, ließ sie körperlich fühlen, wie sich innerlich fühlte.  
  
Kalt.  
  
Was war geschehen?  
  
Innerhalb von Tagen, Stunden, Minuten, nein,. Sekunden hatte sich ihr Leben verändert?! Doch was sollte sie nun tun? Den Zeitpunkt ihres Todes abwarten oder sich lieber gleich den Gnadenstoss geben? Es gab keinen Ausweg und währenddessen sie das Körpergefühl verlor, war es auch ihr Lebenswille der mit einem Mal zu der Größe einer Erbse geschrumpft war. Es war sinnlos, darüber nachzudenken in weniger von 48 Stunden würde sie sterben.  
  
~ Vegeta, denk nach. Was kannst du tun? ~ Vegeta landete sanft auf dem Balkon seines Gemaches, nun eigentlich seins und das seiner Frau. Sie war seine Frau und sie hatte sich vor wenigen Momenten sogar dazu bekannt. Sie erwartete sein Kind! Sein Kind. und wie sehr hatte er sich mal einen starken Sohn gewünscht!!!  
  
Doch, was war mit seinen Plänen? Nur wegen dem Gelaber einer kleinen Onna sollte er jetzt seine Pläne und seinen Stolz aufgeben??? Er war kurz davor schwach und erbärmlich zu werden! Er hatte doch vor morgen abzureisen und dabei würde er auch bleiben! Vielleicht hatte er wirklich Gefühle entwickelt, aber diese würde er einer Onna gegenüber nie zugeben. Er musste weg, weg von ihr. Er ließ sie los und sie ging zu Geländer ihres Balkons und stützte sich an den kalten Stein ab, den sie genauso genommen gar nicht mehr spürte. Klar und kalt war die Nacht heute, aber selbst die strahlende Sonne würde Bulmas Herz nicht mehr erfreuen.  
  
Vegeta drehte sich um und ließ Bulma mit ihren dunklen Gedanken allein. Er hatte noch einiges zu tun.  
  
~ ~ ~Du musst akzeptieren, dass ich zu Vegeta gehe, da ich seine Frau bin  
  
und außerdem sein Kind in mir trage. Und. weil ich ihn liebe. ~ ~ ~  
  
Er blieb noch mal stehen, drehte sich vorsichtig zu Bulma an. Spürte und sah wie ein kalter Wind ihr durch die blauen Haare fuhr. Auch sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Rote, dicke Augen verhinderten daran zu denken, wie sie eigentlich vor einigen Tagen vor Leben leuchteten. Tränen liefen ihr den Wangen runter, jedoch verzog sie keine Miene dabei. Sie blickte ihn stumpf an und zwang ihr gerade dazu sie anzusehen. Er konnte sich aus ihren Blick nicht befreien, war gefangen von so viel Traurigkeit und Schönheit zu gleich. Schließlich war sie es die sich den Horizont zu wand und den Blickkontakt unterbrach.  
  
Doch ging er wieder auf sie zu, drehte sie zu sich um und wischte ihr zärtlich die kalten Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte ohne irgendeinen erkenntlichen Grund. Zärtlich legte er ihr Haar zurück über den Schultern, schloss seine Arme um sie und wiegte sie leicht hin und her. Ihre Finger zitterten, doch bewegte sie sich nicht einen cm. Schließlich schloss sie die Augen und er trug sie ins Bett. Weiter liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht, selbst als Vegeta den Raum verlassen hatte, verzog sie keine Miene, so als sei sie innerlich schon tot. Nur ihr Herz hämmerte hohl in ihrer Brust bis hoch zu ihrem Kopf und entschloss sich zu einem entsetzlichen Gedanken.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Vegeta kam nach einer halben Stunde zurück und hatte alles nötig irgendwie geregelt. Nur noch hatte er nicht sich überlegt wohin er fliegen sollte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem kleinen Klicken. Er sah Bulma auf dem Balkon stehen und hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen an. Was wollte sie draußen bei solch einer kalten Nacht wie heute. Schnell durchschaute er ihr Spiel und ihren Versuch sich vom Balkon zu stürzen. Sie hatte noch nicht mal einen Fuß auf dem Gelände, als er sie überraschend packte und sie an den Armen schüttelte.  
  
"WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN WERDEN?", schrie er sie mit einer Boshaftigkeit an, die durch die Nacht hallte. Bulmas Blick streifte gefühlslos seinen.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mehr!", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Wie du kannst nicht mehr? Du bleibst gefälligst bei mir, verstanden?"  
  
Ihre Augen blickten betrübt zur Seite und starrten in die Leere.  
  
"Haben wir uns verstanden, Bulma?!" Das er ihren Namen sagte, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Doch hielt dem Blick stand. Dann fing es auf einmal an in Bulmas Kopf zu klickern.  
  
"Du Bastard!", flüsterte sie. Vegeta ließ verwirrt von ihr ab. Bastard? "Du willst doch nur ohne Probleme von hier weg und wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, kann dein Plan nicht mehr reibungslos ablaufen, nicht wahr?" Vegeta ging einen Schritt zurück und schaute sie skeptisch an.  
  
"Was sagst du da?" Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war die Onna so boshaft geworden, dass es sogar ihn erschreckte.  
  
"Mich kannst du nicht verarschen, lass mich in Ruhe meinen Selenfrieden nehmen und verschwinde in eine andere Galaxi oder wo du auch immer hin willst."  
  
Ein Klatschen hallte durch die Nacht. Er hatte sie mit der flachen Hand geschlagen und atmete tief ein und aus.  
  
"Du nimmst dir gar nichts ohne meine Erlaubnis.", sagte er in aller Ruhe und ließ die Hand sinken. Ihr Gesicht war zu Seite geneigt und wich seinem Blick aus. "Du bleibst solange bei mir wie ich es für nötig halte und beugst dich meinem Willen, Onna."  
  
"Und was ist dein Wille?", fragte sie mit einem Unterton, den er nicht benennen konnte und trat nah vor sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig beugte er sich ein Stück näher zu ihrem Gesicht runter.  
  
"Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen.", zischte er und leckte sich die Lippen.  
  
Sie wusste jetzt nicht was mit ihr geschah, aber egal, was jetzt kam, es war keine Überraschung und was sollte sie auch tun? Er war die Laune selbst. Doch als seine Lippen ihre berührten, erwiderte sie diese Geste nicht. Er löste sich von ihr und verließ ohne weiteres den Balkon.  
  
Ende Teil 12  
  
Hy, da bin ich wieder. Könnte ihr euch überhaupt noch an den Inhalt der Geschichte erinnern? Ich hoffe da gibt es keine Probleme und wenn doch muss man halt alles noch mal lesen :) ! Oder fragt einfach mich wenn euch was zu verworren ist.  
  
Ich danke für das angebot der beta leserin, aber ich lehne es doch dankend ab. ich denke das wäre es dann soweit. Schreibt bitte fleißig reviews damit ich weiß ob ihr alle noch lebt.  
  
Danke,  
  
Sina 


	13. Zusammenfassung Teil 1 bis 12

Zusammenfassung von Teil 1- 12  
  
Bulma war eine gant normale Diebin in einer Welt, ihrer Welt, die von Sayajins regiert wurde. Eines Tages entschloss Bulma mit ihrem Verlobten Yamchu und einigen Freunden ihren letzten Q in der Hölle selbst zu landen und den schwarzen Kristal der Sayajins zu stehlen. Dabei wird Bulma entdeckt und zwar von niemanden anderen als dem Kronprinzen selbst, der an diesem Abend auf einem Fest seine Verlobte ernennen sollte, was ihm missfiel.  
  
Er heckte einen, für ihn, wunderbaren Plan aus. Bulma sollte ihn "heiraten" und eine Ehe vorspielen, so dass niemand ahnte, dass er in Wirklichkeit einen Plan aushecken konnte von dieser Welt mit Regeln und Traditionen zu verschwinden, um sein eigenes Königreich aufzubauen und diese Welt ins volle Chaos zu stürzen. Er machte Bulma hoffnungen danach frei zu kommen und nicht auf der Stelle hingerichtet zu werden.  
  
Zu Vegetas Entsetzen war der Vollmond und damit ihre Hochzeit doch etwas früher als er geplant hatte. Er richtete seinen Vater hin und nahm damit den Platz des Königs ein.  
  
Auch die Hochzeit, die an einem Vollmond stattfinden musste, da Sayajins den Vollmondnacht in einer art rausch lebten, verlief nicht so wie es Vegeta und Bulma abgemacht hatten. Unerwartet wurden beide von ihren, ihnen nicht bekannten, Gefühlen übertrumpft und Bulma wurde, laut Tradition, auch in dieser Nacht zu Vegetas Frau und außerdem Mutter seines Sohnes.  
  
Nun ist die Frage: Wird Vegeta gehen oder wird er bleiben? 


	14. Wünsche Wishes

"Und was ist dein Wille?", fragte sie mit einem Unterton, den er nicht benennen konnte und trat nah vor sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig beugte er sich ein Stück näher zu ihrem Gesicht runter.  
  
"Glaub mir, das willst du nicht wissen.", zischte er und leckte sich die Lippen.  
  
Sie wusste jetzt nicht was mit ihr geschah, aber egal, was jetzt kam, es war keine Überraschung und was sollte sie auch tun? Er war die Laune selbst. Doch als seine Lippen ihre berührten, erwiderte sie diese Geste nicht. Er löste sich von ihr und verließ ohne weiteres den Balkon.  
  
Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 13  
  
Es kamen ihr vor wie Stunden, die sie auf dem Balkon verbrachte und zu den Sternen aufsah. Sie hatte alles verloren. Doch was hatte sie verloren? Gab es jemals etwas, das sie besaß? Etwas das ihr so lieb und teuer war, dass sie sich dafür geopfert hätte?  
  
War sie wirklich dazu bereit sich für Vegeta zu opfern?  
  
Wäre sie eben aber auch wirklich vom Balkon gestürzt?  
  
Wie weit war Vegeta bereit zu gehen?  
  
Doch egal wie diese Sache ausgehen sollte, sie würde mit Tod enden. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah Vegeta im Zimmer sitzen. Er hatte sich weit in den Sessel zurückgelehnt und würde sie nicht seine Augen in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen sehen würde sie auch denken, er würde schlafen.  
  
Ein Lächeln verzogen ihre Lippen für einige Sekunden, als sie darüber nachdachte, was er wohl zu denken vermochte. Der abnehmende Mond scheinte hell in das Zimmer des Königs und erinnerte sie an die ihre "Hochzeitsnacht".  
  
Schließlich ging sie ebenfalls in das Gemach des Königs und legt sich auf ihr Bett und steckte unter dem Mondschein ihre Glieder. Vegeta senkte seinen Blick und versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. Leise stöhnte sie, als sie sich entspannt mit dem Rücken zuerst auf das Bett fallen ließ, sah zur Seite und blickte zu Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta sah zu ihr auf, seine Augen beobachten den zierlichen, kleinen Körper. Sein Blick streifte fragend ihren. Schließlich stand er auf und setzte sich neben ihr auf das Bett. Langsam wanderte seine Hand über den Kopf der blauhaarigen Frau und strich ihr sanft ein paar Strähnen aus dem Haar.  
  
"Sag.", beging Bulma.  
  
"Hhmm?" Vegeta hob die Augenbrauen. Er hatte nicht mit einem Wort gerechnet, höchstens damit, dass sie seine Hand weg schlug.  
  
". warum kann ich nicht mit dir?" Vegeta stoppte in seiner Bewegung. Die Onna war anscheinend zum Nachdenken gekommen.  
  
"Es. ist meine Entscheidung. Entweder fliehe ich alleine oder ich bleibe gleich hier" Bulma richtete sich im Bett auf.  
  
"Dann bleib hier.", erwiderte sie knapp.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht!", sagte er und legte seine Hand zart auf ihre Wange. Er war sichtlich gerührt von dieser Bitte. Doch sie zog das Gesicht zur Seite.  
  
"Und wenn ICH dich bitte zu bleiben???" Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch als würde er was fühlen können. "Tu es für uns!" Vegeta schaute lange auf Bulmas Bauch.  
  
"Ich habe mir schon immer einen Sohn. ein Kind gewünscht, doch. Leider ist der Wunsch der Freiheit größer. Es. ich kann nicht." Die Hoffnungslosigkeit überkam Bulma. Sie merkte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
  
Sie senkte ihren Kopf.  
  
"Vegeta, küss mich.", flüsterte sie fast im Piepston und sah wieder zu ihm auf. Verwundert über ihren Wunsch, wurden seine Gesichtszüge ganz sanft. Doch er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.  
  
"Das bringt doch nichts, Bulma. Ich will das nicht, dann wäre ich nicht aufrichtig. Ich war schon letzte Nacht nicht aufrichtig und vorhin.", erwiderte er und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über eine Träne, die ihr Wange runter lief. Sie holte tief Luft und presste die Augenlider zusammen.  
  
"Sag mal, Onna. Ist es eigentlich wahr,. was du diesem Menschen unten an der Hütte gesagt hattest? Du weißt schon. bevor wir wieder gegangen sind?" Als Vegeta diese Frage gestellt hatte, kam ihn diese absolut absurd und peinlich vor. Warum fragte er überhaupt, war es nicht egal?  
  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen, schaute etwas verwirrt drein und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
  
"Eben sagst du noch, dass du mich nicht küssen kannst und nun fragst du mich aber, ob ich dich liebe?" Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Ach, Vegeta, wie leicht du doch zu durchschauen bist." Vegeta sagte nun doch nichts, es wäre doch stumpfsinnig gewesen, diese Frage zu stellen, die ihn so lange schon quälte und gleich danach zu sagen, dass es ihn nicht wirklich irritierte. Er fasste sich selbst nervös durch das Haar und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, um seine Verwirrtheit zu verstecken. War er selbst nicht derjenige der Abstand vor ihr suchte, sie aber immer wieder einlud zu ihm zu kommen. War selbst so selbstverliebt oder wollte er, dass ihn irgendjemand liebte? Plötzlich beugte sie sich nach vorne und erhaschte einen kurzen Moment, ihn zu küssen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, so als ob sie sich diesen Augenblick festhalten wollte.  
  
"Die Antwort hast du auf diese Frage schon gehört, aber obwohl ich hoffe, du würdest endlich dir eingestehen, was zwischen uns läuft und es auch verstehen, warum es so läuft, weiß ich sie wird dich nicht beeinflussen. . . . Ja, lautet sie."  
  
Vegeta stand auf und ging stumm auf die Tür zu. Doch Bulma wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion, die kommen sollte. Die kommen musste! Er blieb vor der Tür stehen. Langsam wanderte die Hand zur Türklinke und drückte sie runter.  
  
"Ich werde nächste Nacht aufbrechen." Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesagt, stand sie vom Bett auf und umarmte ihn von hinten um den Bauch. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt und sein Körper heiß. Seine Hand umschloss die Türklinke fester, doch die andere Hand umfasste sanft ihren Arm. Schließlich befreite er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, sah seine Frau zitternd vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Ich gehe nun."  
  
"Nein!", schrie Bulma. "Warum bleibst du nicht heute Nacht bei mir."  
  
"Die Antwort kennst du", sagte er bedrückt. "Es wäre falsch und egoistisch, wenn ich bleiben würde." Ihre Hand umfasste schnell seine.  
  
"Du lässt mich heute alleine zurück und den nächsten Tag unterschreibst du mein Todesurteil, Vegeta." Er zuckte bei jedem ihrer Worte zusammen. Alles klang daran so hart und kalt. Er sah ein, dass es unsinnig war, ihr heute Nacht aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
"Ich werde dir einen Wunsch erfüllen, Bulma. Einen Wunsch, der von dir noch nicht ausgesprochen wurde. Ich verspreche dir, ihn dir zu erfüllen."  
  
Einen Wunsch. Bulma überlegte, sah zu Boden und lächelte ihn zärtlich an.  
  
"Er wird dir nicht gefallen.", sagte sie leise.  
  
"So lange er mich nicht an meiner Reise hindert." Bulma schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich wünsche." Vegeta hob seine Augenbrauen. Bulma räusperte sich.  
  
"Ich will,. dass du an dem Tag meiner Hinrichtung zurückkehrst und mir zusiehst, wie ich sterbe."  
  
Ende Teil 13  
  
Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ha, ging doch schnell oder?  
  
Für meine Verhältnisse. -.-*  
  
Aber, gut. Ich bin froh, dass ihr noch alle lebt und die Fahne schwenkt. (Anmerkung zum Gründer des Fanclubs.) Ich habe mich sehr gefreut und hab gehofft dass die Zusammenfassung euch ein bissel geholfen hat. *hust*  
  
Nun. was sagt ihr? Gut /nicht gut? Was haltet ihr von Bulmas Bitte. Ich find das spannend vor allem weil ich mir im nächsten Kapitel wieder richtig was einfallen lassen kann.  
  
Erst wollte ich Vegeta und Bulma noch ein bisschen Spaß haben lassen. Das schien mir aber ein bisschen absurd. Vor allem weil dass nicht zu meinem Vegeta passt. Ich kenn jemanden der ist fast genauso wie der. *^.^*v  
  
Wie dem auch sei. Bis demnächst und holladiwalfee euch allen!  
  
Lieben Gruß/ Kuss  
  
Sina 


	15. Du hast mein Wort

„Ich werde dir einen Wunsch erfüllen, Bulma. Einen Wunsch, der von dir noch nicht ausgesprochen wurde. Ich verspreche dir, ihn dir zu erfüllen."  
  
Einen Wunsch... Bulma überlegte, sah zu Boden und lächelte ihn zärtlich an.  
  
„Er wird dir nicht gefallen...", sagte sie leise.  
  
„So lange er mich nicht an meiner Reise hindert."Bulma schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich wünsche..."Vegeta hob seine Augenbrauen. Bulma räusperte sich.  
  
„Ich will,... dass du an dem Tag meiner Hinrichtung zurückkehrst und mir zusiehst, wie ich sterbe..."  
  
Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 14 ^.^v  
  
Vegeta stand nun vor dem kleinen Blauschopf und wusste nicht was er von ihrem Wunsch halten sollte. Sollte es ihn in geringster Weise interessieren, ob sie... ... Klar, störte es ihn. Schließlich war es sehr gefährlich für ihn noch einmal zu Erde zurück zu kehren. Allerdings was sollte sie auch schon tun, wenn er nicht zurück kam? Wenn sie auf ihn warten würde und ihre letzten Atemzüge machen würde, wäre er schon längst tausende von Kilometern entfernt.  
  
„In Ordnung."Zwei Worte, so hart und einfach ausgesprochen, als ob sie sich zum Kino verabredet hätten. Bulma sah irgendwie enttäuscht drein. Was sollte sie auch erwarten?? Das es ihm, den König der Sayajin auch nur ein bisschen schwer fallen sollte, seiner Frau beim Sterben zuzusehen. Doch Bulma kamen Zweifel, wie ernst er sein Versprechen nahm. Doch was sollte sie tun außer ihm zu vertrauen?  
  
„Du gibst dein Wort?!"Bulmas Frage schien ihn nervöser zu machen. Sayjins waren eine kaltblütige und grausame Rasse, doch wenn es um die Ehre ging bzw. um Versprechen, waren sie die zuverlässigsten Lebewesen schlecht hin. Doch Vegeta würde es doch eher leichter fallen zu lügen und sie später mit der grausamen Wahrheit alleine zu lassen.  
  
„Du hast mein Wort..."Seine Worte kamen ihm hohl und leer vor. Wie vorprogrammiert, doch der Blauschopf nickte gläubig und schlang seine Arme um seine warme Brust und drückte ihren Kopf fest gegen ihn, dass sie seinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Sie schien ihm zu glauben... Vegeta lächelte in die Dunkelheit... ...  
  
Und Bulma lief eine Träne die Wange runter.  
  
Irgendwie wusste sie, er würde nicht kommen.  
  
Egal, wie sehr er ihr es auch versprach.  
  
Es war ein Risiko und doch wollte sie heute Nacht dran glauben. Er trug sie auf Armen ins Bett, legte sich daneben und wisperte ihr zärtlich ins Ohr.  
  
„Schlaf jetzt, du bist müde..."Bulma überlegte, was ihr Müdigkeit und Trauer brachten, wenn sie eh wusste, dass es kein sie die Sonne kein weiteres Mal mit Vegeta untergehen sah. Sie liebte Sonnenuntergänge. Sie kündigte die Dunkelheit in all ihrer Schönheit an und wurde von der Erde verschlungen, ließ sie von der Dunkelheit langsam und sanft umhüllen. Warum sollte sie schlafen, wo sie die Nacht so liebte und diese ihr einziger Freund auf Erden war. Denn bald würde die aufgehende Sonne sie an alles Schlechte erinnern. Vegeta würde nach Sonnenaufgang fort sein und am nächsten Morgen würden das Sayajinvolk sie sofort hinrichten, wenn der König nicht zurückkehren würde.  
  
Aber warum sollte Vegeta zu etwas zurückkehren, was er hasste?  
  
Langsam fielen ihr doch die Augen zu. Das Weinen, das Schreien, die innere Aufruhr und Vegetas Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, der sie sanft umhüllte, ließen sie langsam hinweg driften und ihr Frieden geben.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Vegeta spürte, wie seine Frau langsam ruhiger wurde und schließlich ihre Muskeln entspannten. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weicher und ließen sie engelsgleich erscheinen. Er betrachtete sie kurz, strich eine Harrsträhne ihr aus dem Gesicht und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren. Nur für einen kleinen Augenblick wollte er das Gefühl haben, jemanden nahe zu sein. Und wenn es nur für den Zehntel einer Sekunde sein sollte.. Er zog vorsichtig seinen Arm unter ihrem Kopf hinweg. Sie stöhnte auf und rollte sich auf den Rücken ab. Vegeta stand vom Bett auf, drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und ging schließlich durch die Tür in Richtung Raumschiff, das er sich sorgfältig ausgesucht hatte.  
  
Er schloss die Türen und startete den Motor, steuerte etwas Neuem, völlig Fremdem entgegen, dass er selbst nicht kannte und ihn vielleicht auch Angst machte. Aber er war sich nicht sicher ob es seine Angst war, die ihn zögern ließ oder die Erde selbst, die Schuld an seiner plötzlichen Unentschlossenheit war. Er wollte das Raumschiff betreten, nichts sehnlicher hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren gewünscht, als für immer und ewig von hier zu verschwinden. Doch er hatte nicht geahnt, dass es doch etwas geben könnte, das ihn seine Entscheidung noch mal überdenken ließ. Schließlich war es seine Frau, die ihm wie durch Geisterhand vor seinen Augen erschien. Er sah sie vor sich stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Schläft er etwa ihm stehen? Eine Illusion? Sie trug wieder dieses schwarze Kleid und stand vor ihm, so schön, kühn und unnahbar. Ihre Lippen formten Worte, die er erst gar nicht verstehen konnte. Erst als er die Augen schloss, hörte er:  
  
„Wenn ich schwanger bin, wird unser Kind dich auch nie kennen?"  
  
Dann eine Pause...  
  
„Du musst akzeptieren, dass ich zu Vegeta gehe, da ich seine Frau bin und außerdem sein Kind in mir trage. Und... ... weil ich ihn liebe."  
  
Nein!!!  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, lief mit geschlossenen Augen in den Eingang. Dann schloss er die Tür und lauschte. Kein Wort mehr.  
  
Noch immer dachte er an Bulmas Worte, selbst als die Erde schon so klein war, wie ein Tennisball. Ständig hallten ihre und seine eigenen Worte in seinem Kopf wieder und doch kehrte er auch nicht um, als die Erde gerade auf seinem Radar verschwunden war.  
  
In diesem Moment schlug Bulma die Augen auf und wusste zugleich, als sie die Leere neben sich fühlte, dass Vegeta fort war.  
  
-Ende Teil 14-  
  
Haha, es ist vorbei... bei... bei... Junimond! *kotz*  
  
Nun, denkt ihr es ist vorbei? Dann lagt ihr falsch. Ich mache keine halben Sachen!!! Entweder sie stirbt im nächsten Teil oder sie stirbt nicht... aber wer weiß das schon... ihr wisst, ich bin ein großer Happy-end Gegner!!! Sag ich euch das jetzt, damit ihr denken sollt, es gibt kein Happy End oder sage ich es weil er trotzdem ein Happy End gibt...  
  
Ich sag nur: Surprise, surprise.  
  
Schließlich sind Überraschungen das halbe Leben!!! Als seit auch nächstes wieder dabei, wenn es heißt...  
  
Die Nacht ist ihr Freund Teil 15... Das Ende 


	16. Die Königin und der Verrat

Noch immer dachte er an Bulmas Worte, selbst als die Erde schon so klein war, wie ein Tennisball. Ständig hallten ihre und seine eigenen Worte in seinem Kopf wieder und doch kehrte er auch nicht um, als die Erde gerade auf seinem Radar verschwunden war.  
  
In diesem Moment schlug Bulma die Augen auf und wusste zugleich, als sie die Leere neben sich fühlte, dass Vegeta fort war.  
  
Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 15  
  
Bulma zog die Beine an und konnte gar nicht begreifen, was hier abging.  
  
War´s das jetzt? Sollte sie nie wieder neben Vegeta aufwachen? Durfte sie nie mehr an einem Ort sein, der ihr Ruhe und Geborgenheit gab? War das, was sie in dem Rest ihres Lebens erwartete, nur noch Leid, Hass & Tod? Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. Ihr kam es vor, als lege sie stundenlang in Bett. Wie lange sie tatsächlich im Bett lag, konnte sie nicht abschätzen. Sie hörte es an der Tür klopfen. Einmal. Zweimal. Warum sollte sie aufstehen, warum sollte sie jetzt noch schauspielern, wenn jemand sie fragte, wo Vegeta ist. Er klopfte jetzt nun ein drittes Mal an der Tür.  
  
„Bulma?"Nun fuhr Bulma doch hoch, irgendwie überrascht, dass keine Wache ihr die Tür eintretet, sondern sich eine andere vertraute Stimme meldete. Die Tür öffnete sich und Chichi trat in den Raum, doch nicht mit der Kühnheit und Grazie, die Bulma von ihr kannte. Eher wie ein Schatten huschte sie in den Raum. Ihr Gesicht schien besorgt und verunsichert.  
  
Schnell huschte sie zu Bulma auf das Bett als ob sie es, weiß Gott, wie eilig hatte. Chichi musterte Bulma und blickte sie nun ernst an.  
  
„Bulma, wo ist Vegeta?"Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchte verzweifelt doch irgendwie überrascht über Chichis Frage zu sein. Doch es missglückte ihr. Ihre Hände zitterten, ihre Lippen bebten und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
„Was ist geschehen?... ... ... Kommt er wieder???", flüsterte sie mittlerweile.  
  
Tränen liefen nun doch über Bulmas Wangen versiegten in ihrer Decke. Verlegen strich sie sich übers Haar. Sie erschrak als sie Chichis Hand auf ihrer spürte.  
  
„Chichi...", sprach Bulma mit zitternder Stimme, „Vegeta ist gegangen, er wird nicht wiederkommen und ich ... er hat mich zurück gelassen... Er lässt uns alleine gelassen, aber er... er hat versprochen, er kommt wieder um sich von mir zu... verabschieden."Chichi versuchte irgendeinen Sinn aus Bulmas Worten zu formen.  
  
„Aber warum geht er? Ich versteh das nicht! Er hat dich! Er hat ein Königreich! Warum will er nur immer zu alleine sein!"Bulma schniefte nun nur noch.  
  
„Er will nicht unter uns... Menschen sein. Er will... etwas verändern und... ich und... unser Kind gehört da nicht zu."Chichi verstand die Lage nun sofort. Wie ein Blitz kam ihr der Gedanke, was geschehen, wenn die Wachen gleich kämen und Bulma finden würden. Sie würden nicht nur erfahren, dass ihr König sie verraten hätte, außerdem drohte Bulma der Tod, wenn Bulma nicht entkäme.  
  
„Bulma, du musst fort, du musst fliehen. Sie werden dich finden und töten. Oh Gott, sie werden dich öffentlich wie eine Hexe verbrennen, wenn du nicht fortläufst."Chichis Hand umklammerte Bulmas noch mehr.  
  
„Ich weiß, aber für mich gibt es keinen Ort mehr. Ich habe schon letzte Nacht beschlossen, dass ich sterben werde. Auf der Welt gibt es nun keinen Platz mehr für mich und mein Kind.  
  
Mein Mut, meine Kraft, meine Hoffnung ist mit Vegeta verschwunden. Seitdem er fort ist habe ich das Gefühl nicht mehr zu atmen."  
  
„Seit letzter Nacht? Mein Gott wie lange weißt du es denn schon? Schwachsinn, warum fließt du nicht, du kamst auch vorher ohne ihn klar." Chichis andere Hand fasste Bulma an die Schulter, schüttelte sie als sei sie nicht mehr bei Verstand.  
  
„Ich wusste es schon vor der Hochzeit. Ich war von Anfang an, was er vorhatte. Es war meine Möglichkeit vielleicht zu überleben oder noch einige Tage zu leben. Doch ich habe die letzten Tage erst angefangen zu leben. Aber Vegeta konnte ich trotzdem nicht halten."Chichi schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte Bulma nicht verstehen. Wie konnte sie sich in den Mann verlieben, obwohl er Schuld an ihrem Leid war.  
  
Ein lauter Knall ließ beide hochfahren. Die Wachen hatten hart gegen die Tür geschlagen und riefen nun nach ihrem König Vegeta.  
  
„Ich habe Angst, Chichi."Chichis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Ihre Hand wanderte sanft über ihre Wange hinab zu ihren Schultern, dann zog sie Bulma an sich umarmte sie fest und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.  
  
„Ich weiß, Bulma. Sei stark, wir werden uns bald wieder sehen."Bulma runzelte die Stirn. Sie verstand nicht, was Chichi ihr damit sagen wollte.  
  
„Wie meinst du das, Chichi?"Das Klopfen wurde stärker, lauter und bedrohlicher. Die Tür drohte einzubrechen.  
  
„Bald wird man auch über mich und meinen Mann Kakarott richten, wenn man erstmal dich... ..."Eine vereinzelte Träne lief über Chichis Wange. „Aber ich werde stark sein, wenn du es auch bist, okay?"  
  
Die Tür brach auf, wurde brutal gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert und zum Vorschein kamen 4 Soldaten. Auf ihrer Brust trugen sie das Wappen des Königs. Der oberste Soldat trat auf sie zu, kniete vor ihr nieder, schließlich war das noch seine Pflicht so lange es nicht bestätigt wurde, dass der König fort war.  
  
„Verzeiht meine Grobheit, wenn sie unnütz war, aber wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass König Vegeta... Nun, er ist nicht aufzufinden. Außerdem fehlt das schnellste Raumschiff der königlichen Garde. Zur morgendlichen Versammlung erschien seine Hoheit auch nicht. Wir möchten gerne erfahren, wo König Vegeta sich aufhält!"Den letzten Satz sprach der Soldat lauter, als er vielleicht beabsichtigt. Bulma lächelte den Soldaten sanft an, was diesen verdutzt drein schauen ließ.  
  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr in großer Sorge sein. Doch euer König, mein Mann, hat uns zurückgelassen..."Bulma erwartete jetzt alles, dass sie auf der Stelle hingerichtet würde. Dass man sie schlagen, vergewaltigen und quälen würde, doch stattdessen sah sie in den Augen des Soldaten nicht nur Zorn. Sie erkannte tiefe Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Hatte der Soldat vor ihr, schon damit gerechnet. Seine Kameraden reagierten, aber nicht in dieser Weise. Einer von ihnen schleuderte den Tisch gegen das Fenster, das dadurch zu Bruch ging.  
  
Bulma zuckte zusammen, als er auf einmal vor ihr stand.  
  
„Du verdammte Schla...", schrie er sie an, hob die Faust und ließ sie auf sie niedersausen. Doch bevor er sie berührte, hielt der oberste Soldat seinen Arm fest.  
  
„Wag es nicht sie zu berühren. Schließlich ist sie unsere Königin!"  
  
„Ja, die Frau des Verräters!"Der oberste Soldat bestrafte seine Widerworte mit einem Knacken seines Handgelenks. Der andere Soldat stöhnte auf, beherrschte sich und trat zurück.  
  
„Ich denke, der hohe Rat wird schon genug über sie richten, als ihr lieb ist. Ob schwanger oder nicht."Bulma schaute zu Boden und konnte es nicht fassen. Obwohl Vegeta fort war, wurde sie mehr oder weniger wie eine Königin behandelt und beschützt. Außerdem schien jeder darüber Bescheid zu wissen, dass sie schwanger war. Aber all diese Sachen würden ihr nichts nützen.  
  
Morgen erwartete sie der Tod.  
  
Sie dachte an Vegetas Versprechen, ob er wirklich kommen würde?  
  
Ende Teil 15  
  
Ni Hao! (oder so...)  
  
Nun ja, ich hoffe euch hat dieser teil der Geschichte gefallen. Na ja weit bin ich ja nicht gekommen, aber ich hoffe das ding wird endlich zum nächsten teil fertig. Ich hab ja eigentlich gedacht, dass ich mit diesen Teil fertig werde aber... na ja, wie man sieht.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr habt noch Lust zu lesen, denn ich hab noch Bock zu schrieben und schließlich haben wir Ferien ^.^v!!! Da hab ich etwas mehr zeit, als sonst!!!  
  
Bleibt mir mit euren Reviews treu.  
  
Holladiwalfee,  
  
Sina 


	17. Bittere Pille

„Ich denke, der hohe Rat wird schon genug über sie richten, als ihr lieb ist. Ob schwanger oder nicht."Bulma schaute zu Boden und konnte es nicht fassen. Obwohl Vegeta fort war, wurde sie mehr oder weniger wie eine Königin behandelt und beschützt. Außerdem schien jeder darüber Bescheid zu wissen, dass sie schwanger war. Aber all diese Sachen würden ihr nichts nützen.  
  
Morgen erwartete sie der Tod.  
  
Sie dachte an Vegetas Versprechen, ob er wirklich kommen würde?  
  
Die Nacht war ihr Freund  
  
Teil 16  
  
Die Morgensonne erhob sich bedrohlich über den Horizont, ließ Bulma aufseufzen und sich vom kalten Boden ihrer Zelle auferstehen. Ein unangetastetes Brot lag neben ihr auf den Boden, der mit Dreck und kaltem Blut überseht war. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an wie das einer lebendigen Leiche, ihre Gelenke schmerzten, sie konnte die Augen kaum aufhalten, ihre Lippen waren spröde und ihre Haare völlig zerzaust. (kurz gesagt: Zombie :) )  
  
Für einige Augenblicke starrte sie die Sonne an und ließ die Wärme durch ihren Körper fließen. Ja, die Sayajins waren nicht gerade so gefühllos, wie sie immer dachte. Ihre Verurteilung war gemischt verlaufen. Zwar durfte Bulma sich nicht einmal verteidigen, denn ihre Schuld stand fest.  
  
Obwohl...  
  
Ihre Schuld?  
  
Zwar wurde sie schuldig gesprochen, aber was hatte sie denn schon getan? Sie hatte alles getan, was man von ihr verlangt hatte. Doch hatte man sie für das momentane Chaos verantwortlich gemacht. Zuerst hatte man noch diskutiert, ob man Bulma nicht das Kind gebären lassen sollte, doch wie Bulma und Vegeta es schon vorher gedacht haben... Auch ihrem Kind ließ man nicht die Möglichkeit zu leben. Das Kind eines Verräters.  
  
Bulma sollte verbrannt werden. Ihr war unklar, warum man sie verbrennen sollte und nicht einfach hinstrecken sollte, wie es sonst bei Hochverrat hier der Fall war. Doch schließlich kam es hier wohl kaum oft vor, dass die Sayajins ihre eigene Königin töten und so sollte alle Sayajins dieses „Schauspiel"beobachten.  
  
Bulma hörte Schritte den Flur runterkommen. Sie mochte kaum demjenigen in die Augen sehen, der sie dahin bringen sollte, woher es kein Zurück gab. Doch... Es war Kakarott. Noch ein bekanntes Gesicht, dass Bulma zum letzten Mal sah. Mit ihm waren 2 weitere Soldaten gekommen, die sehr streng drein schauten. Kakarott öffnete die Tür, Bulma ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.  
  
„Wie schön, dass du mich abholst. Ich dachte schon, ich sehe dich auch nicht mehr."Kakarott klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Er war sehr unbeholfen, was solche Angelegenheiten anging.  
  
„Ich wünschte wir würden uns durch einen anderen Anlass sehen, aber... Ich habe drum gebeten, dass ich dich hier rausholen darf. Du... darfst dich noch waschen... und Chi... Chichi hat... dir ein Kleid auf dein Bett gelegt."Bulma kam der letzte Satz so stumpf und hohl vor, so als ob Chichi... Nein. Sie sah geradewegs in Kakarotts Augen und sah eine gewisse Traurigkeit. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und sah wie Kakarott mit einer Träne kämpfte.  
  
Seine Verlegenheit war kaum zu übersehen. Bulma konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah. Wo war Chichi? Und kaum hatte sie diesen Satz gedacht, sagte sie ihn auch schon im nächsten Luftzug.  
  
„Nun, man nahm irgendwie an Chichi wollte dir zur Flucht... weil sie in deinem Zimmer... sie dachten sie sei eine Komplizin... und da hat... letzte Nacht. Weißt du..."Abermals nahm Bulma Kakarott in die Arme, aus einem Augenwinkel konnte sie die 2 Soldaten sehen. Sie sahen nervös aus und blickten nervös die Flure hinunter. Einer von ihnen trat vor und verbeugte sich.  
  
„Meister, ich bitte um Distanz von unserer Königin, es könnte euch jemand sehen."Bulma löste sich reflexartig von Kakarott. Es war eine Gefahr. Ja tatsächlich, jeden den Bulma hier lieb gewonnen hat, verschwand und sie selbst, war der Grund für Chichis Tod. Wie konnte sie es wagen Kakarott zu umarmen? Warum sollte sie, die ihm die Wunde zu geführt hatte, nun diesen Riss in seinem Herzen heilen??? Kakarott unterbrachen ihre Gedanken.  
  
„Ich denke, meine Schüler werden dich zu deinem Gemach bringen. Ich werde unten stehen und auf dich warten. Versprochen!"Er gab ihr die rechte Hand und zog sie dann mit der Linken wieder an sich. Bulma spürte sofort die kleine Kapsel in ihrer Hand. Kakarott flüsterte ihr zu, so dass sie es grad mal verstehen konnte.  
  
„Diese Kapsel betäubt den Körper für eine Stunde. Du würdest noch nicht einmal spüren, wenn dir der Arm abgeschlagen würde. Allerdings sind deine Sinne so benebelt, dass du nicht 100% was hören oder sehen kannst. Nimm sie bitte."Bulma brauchte einige Sekunden um den Sinn von Kakarotts Worten zu verstehen, schluckte aber ihren Widerspruch runter. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn sie diese Kapsel schluckte und nicht in Schmerzen sterben musste. Noch bevor sie sich von Kakarott distanzierte, flüsterte Kakarott Bulma noch ins Ohr.  
  
„Verzeih, ich hätte dir gerne noch mehr Schmerz und Pein genommen, aber du kannst dir vorstellen... wie schwierig so was ist."Bulma nickte und gab ihm ein Zeichen des Verständnisses. Alles andere wäre für Kakarott zu riskant gewesen...  
  
Vegeta blickte seinem Ziel entgegen und konnte gar nicht so wirklich fassen, was da vor ihm war. Er blickte unschlüssig auf seinen Plan und seiner Karte mit dem Ziel, dass er sich ausgesucht hatte, aber war das vor ihm sein Ziel?? Hatte er wirklich diesen Planeten angesteuert??  
  
Vorerst Ende Teil 16 -------  
  
Ich würde gerne weiterschreiben, soll ich das überhaupt?  
  
Ich frag ja nur... 


	18. Die Rückkehr des Königs!

Vegeta blickte seinem Ziel entgegen und konnte gar nicht so wirklich fassen, was da vor ihm war. Er blickte unschlüssig auf seinen Plan und seiner Karte mit dem Ziel, dass er sich ausgesucht hatte, aber war das vor ihm sein Ziel?? Hatte er wirklich diesen Planeten angesteuert??

Die Nacht ist ihr Freund

Teil 17

Vegeta blickte unschlüssig und vorsichtig umher, als er aus dem Raumschiff stieg. Hoffentlich hatte ihn niemand auf diesem Häufchen Elend gesehen. Er hätte doch weiterfliegen sollen, einen anderen Planeten auswählen sollen... obwohl daran lag es nicht... und das wusste er auch nur zu gut. Er entdeckte den Ort, dem seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte. Wie naiv war er gewesen, als er geglaubte hatte er würde sich woanders, als auf der Erde wohl fühlen.

War es seine Schuld oder die seiner Frau, die ihn in jeder Situation im Kopf rumschwirrte. Nichts lenkte ihn mehr ab, denn nichts war annährend so schön und überwältigend wie sie selbst. Sie hatte ihn gefangen und er hätte dagegen nichts tun können.

Er betete, dass irgend jemand packen und schütteln würde, ihn anschreien würde, dass er doch nach Hause fahren sollte... Doch war er nicht zu Hause... oder hatte er kein zu Hause. Doch, sein zu Hause war dort wo /sie/ war. Es war seine Bestimmung sie glücklich zu machen, also worauf wartete er noch?

--------

Bulma hielt die Pille immer noch in der Hand, als sie in ihr Zimmer gebracht wurde, um sozusagen „in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen". So ganz verstand sie die Sayajins nicht, aber verstanden sie sich überhaupt selbst? Sie waren so gnädig zu ihr und im Prinzip war sie die einzige Person auf diesem Planet, der einen königlichen Titel hatte, aber was nütze ihr der? Sie war ein Mensch und nichts konnte sie jetzt noch retten. Als man die Tür hinter ihr schloss und ihr sagte, sie habe noch eine Stunde, wurde Bulma erst klar wie kurz das Leben doch war. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett, das noch ganz unangetastet vor dem großen Fenster stand.

Worauf hatte sie hin gelebt? War es ihr bestimmt jetzt zu sterben? Wer hatte sich bloß diesen Plan ausgedacht, wenn es nicht Vegetas Verschulden war?

Vegeta... Wo war er?

Egal, er würde nicht zurückkehren. Nicht mal, um ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen, aber das wusste sie irgendwie schon vorher. Sie hatte es an seinem Gesicht gesehen. Und mit jeder Sekunde, in der ihr Tod immer näher rückte, sank die Hoffnung, tiefer und tiefer. Aber vielleicht fand er jetzt das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Freiheit!

Und sie fand sich in Gefangenschaft wieder... Vielleicht war es besser so... ja, besser so...

Mit einem lauten Knall sprang hinter ihr die Tür auf und Bulma drehte sich erschrocken auf. Wer...?

Bulma riss geschockt die Augen auf und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz hätte ausgesetzt, so sehr hatte sie sich erschrocken.

Da stand Yamchu eingehüllt in einem Soldatenanzug, der ihm nicht wirklich zu passen schien.

„Yamchu..." Sie erkannte ihn obwohl er bis zur nase verdeckt war. Bulma wunderte es dass er ohne das es nur jemand merkte hier reinkommen konnte. Yamchu war gut, aber so gut nun doch auch wieder nicht.

Er blickte unschlüssig in dem Raum umher, der so groß schien, wie ein ganzes Haus.

Sein Blick war dennoch kühl.

„Ich bin hier um dich zu retten. Komm mit, wir finden einen Weg raus."Er machte eine Pause, seine Worte klangen wie zuvor gelernt. „Denk ja nicht dass ich dir verziehen habe, aber du siehst ja was du davon hast wenn du dich mit solch einen Mann einlässt..."Yamchu schien gar nicht zu merken, wie oft er sich am Nacken kratze, innerhalb von 2 min.

Nicht allein die Sayajins schien ihm Sorgen zu machen, wohl doch eher Bulmas Reaktion, die weder sich auch nur einen cm auf ihn zu, noch von ihm weg bewegte. Stille breitete sich aus. Yamchu konnte sie kaum ertragen, was war denn nur mit ihr los?

„Yamchu, du solltest gehen.", sagte Bulma fest.

„Sollte ich das? Ich kann es gar nicht glauben! Ich bring mich hier in Gefahr und nun..."Bulma machte nun 2 Schritte auf ihn zu und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Glaub mir, wenn du mit mir aus diesem Zimmer gehst, bist du Geschichte. Ich wundere mich auch dass du hier reinkommst oder rein durftest, aber deine Mühen sind umsonst. Es tut mir leid und jetzt geh bevor es sich jemand noch anderes überlegt und sich aus Langeweile deiner annimmt... Yamchu, versteh mein Platz ist hier. Das ist mein zu Hause und ich werde es nicht verlassen, nicht mit dir."Yamchu konnte nicht ansatzweise begreifen, was Bulma redete. Sie ist schwanger, Vegeta ist weg, sie soll sterben, warum versucht sie nicht mit ihm kommen, egal wie aussichtslos es scheint? Wartet sie? Hofft sie?

„Weißt du Bulma, es gibt viele Menschen, die dich lieben und viele die hoffen dass du nicht sterben musst, schon gar nicht für diesen Bastard..."

„Er ist kein Bastard, Yamchu... Er hat seine Gründe, ganz bestimmt."

„Bulma, du wirst sterben, wenn du nicht fliehst!"Bulma lief eine Träne runter, ganz einsam und kalt spürte sie diese auf der Wange.

„Nun, sein Wille sei mein Wille. Komme was wolle."Yamchu sah wie sie ihre Hand zum mund führte und irgendetwas schluckte. „Und jetzt, geh! Bevor ich die Wachen rufe und dich hier melde."Kühl drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und horchte. Wieder Stille, dann ein Türknall. Nun, jetzt war es besiegelt. Sie würde sterben. Einsam und allein.

Vegeta blickte sich suchend umher. Er hatte seinen Palast noch nie so schlecht bewacht gesehen, kaum einer schien ihn wahr zu nehmen, Noch stand jemand auf seinem Posten, wie verloren sie doch waren, aber das war ihm egal, er musste schnell ein neues Raumschiff finden. Sein Altes würden sie eh wenn nur in ein paar Stunden entdecken. Der ganze Palast schien zu trauern. Doch hatten sich schon einige Sayajins mit Sklaven am Hof versammelt, um dort Bulma zu erwarten, doch dass sollte nicht zu treffen. Er hatte sich entschieden. Es wäre sinnlos ohne sie weiter zu machen! Erst wo sie nicht da war, wusste er was ihm fehlte.

Sie. Sie allein und nichts sonst. Sie war seine Vertraute, der Mensch den er liebte und mit dem er vieles teilen wollte. Und sein Kind. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, er würde stolzer Vater eines starken Sohnes werden, oh ja...

FORSTSETZUNG FOLGT

Bitte seid nicht bös....


	19. Wiedersehen Never again

Sie. Sie allein und nichts sonst. Sie war seine Vertraute, der Mensch den er liebte und mit dem er vieles teilen wollte. Und sein Kind. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht, er würde stolzer Vater eines starken Sohnes werden, oh ja...

Die Nacht war ihr Freund

Teil 18

Bulma saß auf dem Bett in dem Raum des Königs, nun eigentlich war es auch ihr

eigener. Vorsichtig strich sie über die fein gestickte dunkle Bettwäsche. Sie spürte schon die Wirkug der Kapsel, die Kakarott ihr gegeben hatte. Ihr Tastsinn ließ schon nach. Schließlich hatte sie die Kapsel vor einer halben Stunde geschluckt. Ihr Blick schweifte rüber zum großen Fenster- es sah schon verschwommen aus.

Bulma hatte schon Angst zu sterben. Sie hatte eigentlich noch so vieles geplant.

Sie wollte ihre große Liebe heiraten... nun, das hatte sie schon getan. Aber irgendwie hatte sie sich das ganze doch etwas anders vorgestellt. Sie wollte ein kleines Häuschen mit Garten, einem kleinem Hund und 2 süßen Kindern. Mädchen und Junge. So hatte sie sich ihre Zukunft schon als Kind ausgemalt. Doch alles hatte sich anders ergeben. Sie saß in einem Festung- in einem Gefängnis, ohne den Mann, den sie liebte. Den Mann, den sie hätte lieben sollen- lieben müssen, hatte sie fortgeschickt. Er war enttäuscht von Bulmas Entscheidung, aber das wusste sie, hauptsache er kommt hier lebendig wieder raus.

Bulma schloss die Augen.

Und ihr Kind... sollte mit ihr sterben. Sie wusste, dass sie weinte, doch sie spürte die Tränen nicht die über ihre Wangen liefen. Bilder lief vor ihrem Augen ab.

Vegeta... sie konnte ihn klar vor sich sehen. Er saß auf der Treppe, da wo sie sich das erste Mal sahen. Er drehte sich zur ihr um, grinste. Dann verschwand er in dem Leeren nichts ihrer Gedanken.

Wirst du wieder in meinen Armen liegen oder hast du Angst, Vegeta ?

-----------------------------------------------------

Vegeta schlich durch die einzelnen Gängen seines Palastes. Ihm fiel, dass es dennoch schwierig sein könnte unbeachtet in Bulmas Gemach zu kommen, dort sind sicher Wachen, auch wenn der Rest des Palastes misarabel bewacht ist. Er musste sich wohl verkleiden... Vegetas Augenbrauen zuckten schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, was er hier für ein... Affentheater veranstalten musste- doch er befand die Sache für wichtig und da mussten Opfer gebracht werden. Er spürte eine kleine schwache Aura, die sich auf ihn zubewegte. Er versteckte sich und wartete bis er die Aura direkt neben sich spürte.

Er holte zu einen gewaltigen Hieb aus und schleuderte die Person an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Das war ja einfach!" Vegeta schaute selbstzufrieden auf den kleinen Hämpfling hinab. Doch dann stutzte er; das konnte nicht wahr sein...

Er enthüllte das Gesicht des Mannes, das musste dieser Weichling von Bulma sein. Er hatte sich schon gewundert wie er einen vermutlichen Sayjin so niederstrecken konnte. Er entnahm Yamchu seiner Kleidung, ihm war es egal, was aus Yamchu wird, er will zu Bulma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma wusste nicht, wie lange sie die Augen schon geschlossen hielt, doch sie hatte innerlich das Gefühl zu schweben. Alles schien sich in ihrem Kopf zu drehen... als sie die Augen öffnete erschrak sie sich so sehr, dass sie vom Bett aufsprang. Sie konnte nur noch verschwommen sehen, leichte Schemen tanzten über ihr Blickfeld. Sie strengte sich an und sah zur Tür. Öffnete sie sich? Was geschah dort? Kamen die Wachen um sie zu holen? Ein dunkler Schatten kam auf sie zu, sie kniete nieder, faltete die Hände und betete. Doch sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr sprechen hören, sie verstand nur noch einzelne kleine Laute, die in ihrem Brustkorb vibrierten.

Der Soldat musst vor ihr stehen, doch Bulma sah ihn nicht direkt an.

Vegeta stand vor dem Blauschopf, der sich vor sie nieder gekniet hatte als er den Raum betreten hatte. Er fasste ihr an die Schultern, schüttelte diese leicht, aber keine Reaktion. Über ihre Lippen kam nur kleines Gewimmer.

„Bulma, hörst du mich? Bulma, was ist los?" Doch sie reagierte nicht auf seine Worte blickte ins nichts. Über ihre Wangen rollten Tränen. Vegeta zog das Tuch von seinem Gesicht runter.

„Bulma, erkennst du mich nicht. Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, umarmte sie, streichelte ihr übers Haar, doch der Blauschopf wehrte sie. Sie schien ihn nicht zu erkennen.

Vegeta verlor die Geduld, hob den Blauschopf hoch und küsste sie. Bulma weitete die Augen. Erst schien sie zu verkrampfen. Dann wurde ihr Blick weich.

„Vegeta?" Vegeta grinste, er wusste das irgendwas mit Bulma nicht stimmen konnte, doch sie schien ihn erkannt zu haben. Er ging nah an ihr Ohr.

„Ich hol dich hier raus!" Bulma grinste, schien ihn fast verstanden zu haben. Vegeta schob das Tuch wieder über die Nase, nahm sie auf den Arm und drehte sich rum, um sie rauszutragen. Doch 2 Soldaten kamen ihm entgegen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass schon eine Wache geschickt wurde, um die Königin zu holen... Du hast ihr hoffentlich kein Haar gekrümmt!" , sagte einer von ihnen.

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. Das kann doch nicht...

-Ende Teil 18-

Ich danke allen Lesern, dass sie meine Geschichte noch lesen und für alle Reviews in der zeit, wo ich nicht da war. Auch den neuen Lesern exspecially Kagome2! Ich freu mich dass du jedes Kapitel kommentierst, ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür weiter so!

WIR SEHEN UNS BALD WIEDER UND BLEIBT MIR TREU!


End file.
